The Possessors
by Omega Collaborative
Summary: When given a business proposition Mack must make something of himself before an unknown clock runs dry. Semi-futuristic, Miku, Haku, Luka X OC
1. Chapter 1

**The Possesers**

It was started as a normal Saturday, I woke up at 10:00, got dressed and ate brunch. Then I had the brilliant idea to go for a walk, in the middle of December… in Texas. Mind you it's not unbearable but it was still cold, so I hunkered down in my jacket and started walking. After walking for about an hour I saw the first person I had seen all day, a man in a business suit.

"Are you Mr. Bator?" He said, I stopped and looked around nodding. "My company has a proposition for you."

"And that would be?"

"We want you to field test some automatons we have designed."

"Whats in it for me?"

"You get to keep them, that's about 40,000$ worth of equipment."

"You do realize that I'm only 16 right?"

"Yes, your mother has already agreed to this." He said showing me a letter of consent with her signature. I grumbled under my breath.

"Alright I want to see this contract I'm sure your going to have sign." I said, the man nodded and handed me a stack of papers. I sat down in the grass and began reading, yes I read everything including the fine print, I checked my pockets, luckily I had the same jeans from yesterday on and my pen was still in the pocket so I pulled it out and started making changes to the contract. "What are you doing!" He yelped,

"Making it so you can't pull me into a chokehold in the future." I said marking through another thing. The man grumbled loudly about stupid Americans

"I'd like to say that I'm smarter than the average American." I said, signing my name at the bottom of the contract and standing up, handed it to him. "Well then, I am guessing that the 'packages' will be at my house when I get home?"

"Yes, they will."

"Well it's been nice meeting you but I really must be on my way." I said, turning around and walking home. Once I got there, I saw UPS unloading two massive boxes on dollies. I ran up and grabbed the dolly from the garage and put the second box on it, wheeling it inside as well. I thanked the man and went inside, as soon as the door was closed and locked the first words out of my mouth were, "MOM WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING! I can't believe you signed me up for that!" I barked as I stormed into the hobby room.

"Well what was I supposed to do they made it rather hard to say no." She said holding up a check for 1,000,000$.

"Were are putting that into taking care of them." I said indicating the two boxes which held the androids. "Who was the company again?"

"Yamaha."

"Oh, this might turn out to be interesting." I said, I grabbed one of the boxes and hefted it onto the bed, grabbed the box cutter and split it cleanly down the middle. Once the box was open I laid eyes upon none other than Miku Hatsune, my mind went into overdrive.

"Sir, you need to stay focused." Came a voice from my computer.

"Shut up Ranger. I know that anyways." I snapped back, Ranger was an A.I. that I had created, he was incredible, very much like the ones in the movies. I sighed and grabbed the instruction manual, it wasn't very thick. "Must be on a disc." I said, quickly reading through all of the material and putting the disc into my computer. It quickly installed and began running, I heard a yelp from behind me, I turned and saw that Miku had risen from her sleeping position and Cara, my dog that had been sleeping on her, was yelping in surprise and had jumped off, effectively shredding what few wrappings remained covering Miku's body. I blushed and looked away.

"Master, what is your name?" She asked, walking over to me and draping herself over me.

"Mack." I said she squeaked and hugged me tighter.

"MACK! What the hell are you doing?" My mother barked as she walked in to my room in the middle of this scene.

"Trying to find the setting to turn down her hormones." I replied. "Ranger, get her off of me." I said his picture nodded and suddenly a noise came out of the computer that caused her to collapse unconscious. "Now then let's try and figure out how to make her stop rubbing up on me." I quickly dug through the mini manual and found the set up instructions. "Hmmm, ok so first I need to…" I said to myself quickly setting up Miku.

Three hours later

"Holy molly that took a long time." I grabbed the USB cord from the box plugged it into the computer and then into Miku, the information took about five minutes to upload.

"Hello, I'm Miku, what's your name?" She asked

"Mack." I replied, she smiled, and we began talking about things. Mostly how she was going to be enrolled into school. We had just finished our conversation when there was a knock at the door. "That'll be Jackson." I said standing up, Miku clung to me as though she was afraid. "What the? Miku what are you doing?"

"I'm scared Master. That sound for some reason I equate it to pain."

"Well you're safe now ." 'What? She shouldn't have any memories from before now. What did Crypton and Yamaha do to her?' I wondered as I walked over and opened the front door. Sure enough it was Jackson. "Hey."

"Hey, you got some massive boxes a while ago figured I'd come and see what they were."

"An android." I said, straighted faced.

"Yeah right." He replied, I nodded and we walked back to my room where Miku was… not present?

"What in the… Ranger where did she go?"

"Went in the hobby room."

"Oh, ok. Lets go introduce you to my new little friend."

"Wait you were being serious?" He asked incredulously, I nodded, walking into the hobby room to see Miku and my mom in the middle of a discussion about scrapbooking. "Holy shit, isn't that Miku?" He asked, while not as big a Vocaloid fan as myself, if you hang out with me your going to get a little of it.

"Damn straight." I replied, Miku walked over and latched onto me, everyone sighed as she wiggled up against me. "Miku, please get off of me."

"But Master!" She whined, I sighed in defeat and she smiled happily rubbing up against me again. I lead her back into my room and laid down on the bed with her, Jackson powered up my 360 and he and I began talking about things and laughing are asses off at the fails that he did on the games he was playing.

"So Mack, what got you pulled into this?" He asked, indicating Miku.

"Not entirely sure. My mom signed for it and they gave her a million dollar check. But I don't think that's it. Ranger: Look on Crypton's website see if you can find any mention of these androids anywhere."

"Yes sir." And so Ranger went about looking up the information I had requested. "Sir, they have mention of it on here, they're calling it the Possessor Project. The currently deployed vocaloids are CV-01, 02a, 02b, 04, 05, 06, and 07."

"So that means its Miku, both of the Kagamines, Gakupo, Kaito, Meiko and Neru?"

"Yes sir. I'm looking trying to figure out the purpose behind this, as best I can tell it appears to be some sort of power struggle. Whoever has the most Vocaloids is the most powerful Possessor, you appear to be the first Possessor and are getting some sort of bonus because of that. The next most powerful after you is the Possessor in possession of the Kagamine twins and Neru."

"I see, and what of CV-03 and 08?"

"Undeployed as of yet, still appear to be under going conditioning." 'Both are slated to go to you however sir.'

"Alright well keep me posted." I replied, returning my attention to Jackson. "You should probably build a nuke defense silo." I said, Jackson sighed and responded with his usual don't tell me what to do, I chuckled, knowing this was probably going to be my last normal day for the rest of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: School… nuts_

I shifted nervously back and forth on the seat in my car as I drove up to the building.

"Remember Miku, you can't tell anyone that you are a Vocaloid, enough people will know right off the bat but I would like to keep this as low profile as… possible, crap." I said as we pulled into view of the school there were a zillion news vans. "Alright, you and I need to just need to walk." She nodded and we parked in my spot and walked up to building.

"There they are!" I heard. Miku hid behind me and I started walking. "Mr. Bador, Mr. Bador"

"I'm sorry, you have the wrong person. I'm Mack Bator. Now get out of my face, I changed that part of the contract Yamaha, you can't bug me with the media at school now, school rules prevent it anyways." I said to the camera and then addressed the reporters. "YOU ARE VIOLATING MY SCHOOLS POLICIES! GET OFF MY CAMPUS!" I barked before turning and walking into the school. I glared at the principal, "Why the hell did you let them on the campus. You know they were breaching school policy." I held my tongue from further comments, stalking off to the orchestra room, where there was another reporter, one I was willing to deal with, the school newspaper. I took a breath and walked up, the freshman looked at me kinda funny, one I could tell I was gonna have issues with as he was looking at Miku with a hungry look. The reporter approached.

"Mr. Bator," I smiled, at least this guy had taken the time to learn my name, "Can I ask you a few questions."

"Provided you don't share it with those vultures outside, of course." I said cheerfully, and he asked Miku and I several question before class started and then went on his way. I directed Miku to the choir room before running back to the orchestra room and tuning my violin.

"You got yourself quite an exquisite girlfriend there. I'd watch out if I were you, she might just disappear." Said the freshman from behind me, I growled.

"You watch your step, you're on **my** turf now brat." I said, there are always those few freshmen that think they are the center of the world and seem to forget that they are back at the bottom of the food chain again. Mr. Cameron, the orchestra director walked in, I stood and shook his hand. He smiled and walked up to his podium,

"Alright sit down and shut up." He barked, and everyone did that pretty quickly. We went through the day with no events, everyone looked at Miku rather funny and my friend Emily had a small nerdgasm over it, it was funny she like flipped out and started asking Miku all the questions and Miku immediately hid behind me and then Emily was all like OMG such a cute reaction!... it was really annoying. At the end of the day, Miku and I were able to walk unopposed to my car and drive home, to find that IT was swarming with news vans.

"Alright, time to face the fire." I said as I pulled in and the reporters looked at my rather cautiously before approaching and firing off their questions. "Wait, STOP!" I barked, they all did so. "One at a time or this will get nowhere, you your first." I said throwing my hand out in the direction of the middle one of the reporters immediately asked his question

"How did you come into possession of this android? Shouldn't it be like for the military or something?"

"It's a prototype that was entrusted to me by Crypton and Yamaha." I said, "It has no weapons that I know of… other than being irresistibly cute at times." This earned a few chuckles from the crowd. I sighed and motioned for Miku to go inside, she did so and as soon as the doors were all closed, I let loose. My alter ego, Ultimatum, can fuse with my for about ten minutes and I go back to how I was before, certain events, however it has the abnormal side effect of changing my eye color, right is red and left becomes an abnormal electric blue.

"_**Now, that she is gone I'm going to ask you all to leave, you are terrifying Miku and I won't stand for that.**_" I snarled, the reporters gasped at my sudden change in attitude and looks.

"Now look here, we are just trying to report on something of interest. We are just doing our job."

"_**Yeah, and I am not going to be giving a statement.**_" I defused from Ulty

"I have homework to do so if you will excuse me." I said turning around and went back in my house, once inside it dawned on me what I had just done "CRAP!" I roared, Miku came running in.

"Master whats wrong."

"I just exposed myself to the world as an insane maniac." The phone went off, I jumped up from my position on the floor.

"Call from: Doim." The phone said, I answered quickly

"Hey Mom."

"Hey, just saw the news report, what was up with your eyes?"

"Something I would much rather not discuss over a non secure line." I replied, she sighed, "Alright I have homework to do so I will talk to you later, bye." I said hanging up and putting the phone down. "Hey, Miku-!" I started but was cut off as a soft pair of lips captured my own, I quickly realized it was Miku and went to push her off when I felt it, the sparks, I have always been a strong believer in the saying 'the right one will send sparks through you.' I deepened the kiss, forcing my tongue into her mouth. Everything about the kiss felt so right, but I was forcing myself upon her. I jumped off and this was when I noticed the symbol on her arm, 01, was glowing.

"I was so excited about everything that's been happening that I forgot the most important thing. I'm yours now, and forever." She said as the glow subsided, I stood there flabbergasted.

"Sir, you have a visitor, he is with Yamaha." Ranger said, shaking me from my reverie.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Another one!_

I quickly went and answered the door.

"Yes sir, how can I help you?"

"We need to have you sign of another Vocaloid."

"Which one?"

"CV-08, Haku."

"Sure thing." I said taking the pen and offered paper, quickly reading through it. This contract matched the one I had to the letter. Apparently Yamaha had seen reason and submitted to the changes I made, good, I signed the contract and returned it to the employee who turned and walked over to his car and opened the door, unlike Miku, Haku was already active and seeing me ran over and wrapped me in a massive hug, squishing my head in her boobs. The employee took that as his que to leave.

"Who are you? What are you doing to Mack?" Miku asked stalking forward.

"Oh whats this? There was another one? They never told me I had to share." Haku said pouting rather cutely.

"LADIES! Lets continue this inside." I barked, they nodded and obidently went inside, Jackson came running over and let himself in about 30 seconds later. "Your late." I said to him as he walked in

"You have two of them now?"

"Yeah, they've been arguing since Haku got here. Hang on, Ranger: Do I need to do that bonding thing with each of my Vocaloids?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright, Jackson, Miku, go entertain yourselves somewhere else for a few minutes, Haku and I need to deal with something."

"Umm I'll just come back after you to are done fucking each others brains out." Jackson said, I sighed and looked at him

"It's only wrong if you make it wrong. It a kiss is what the bonding is, but I'd like a little privacy." Jackson nodded, blushing. "Miku…" I said, she nodded and grabbed him by the collar and drug him away.

"Now it's just you and me lover boy." Haku said from the position on the bed.

"Ya it is, so Haku, tell me a little bit about yourself. Given that your too old to go to school I'm gonna have to make up for that on the weekends." Haku smiled and told me everything about herself, everything. Some of it I really didn't want to know but oh well. Turns out she enjoyed a nice drink so Mom would get along with her fine. And then when she was finally done, snatched her up and kissed her, the 08 on her arm bursting into existence. I could feel it again, those sparks. What did this mean? Would I be dealing with having to choose, I didn't want to choose! Haku finally submitted and I was able to enter her mouth, my tongue feeling its way around the inside of her mouth, savoring every inch of it. "Your mine now." I said withdrawing, Haku was gasping for air

"Now and forever." She said, I smiled and stood back up, turning to see… Jackson with a video camera and Miku standing right there next to him with a heavy nosebleed.

"_**JACKSON!**_" I bellowed running after him, Haku and Miku just stood there laughing until Haku realized what that camera had on it.

After wrestling the camera away from Jackson it was to everyone's amusement that we discovered the lens cap was still closed. My mom came home, I kicked Jackson back out and went about explaining Haku's arrival to Mom.

"So let me get this straight, there are a bunch more of you guys and one that still hasn't been deployed? And this CV-03 could go to anyone?"

"Yes ma'am, the person who gets Luka is the person who impresses the director the most."

"So if I want her I'm gonna need to do something crazy?" I asked

"Just the opposite, make yourself to known and he'll look right over you." Haku said, I nodded. As the school year ticked by Ultimatum became a more prominent member of my life, very much so when that trouble freshman I had to deal with way back at the beginning of the year tried to kidnap Miku, let's just say that he can no longer have kids, pee standing up, or stand up for that matter. Ultimatum and I destroyed him. Excessive, yes but oh so very necessary and entertaining. It was finally the end of the school year and I was walking home with Miku, my car was at the shop. Pulling up the holographic display on my right arm I asked Ranger to get some phone numbers for me.

"Call from: Yamaha Inc." My phone said, I pulled it out and answered.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Bator, we have a mission for you. We are aware that you are going to be holding a concert in Denver in a few days."

"Yes I am." I had held several concerts in Texas and was now preparing to widen my range to Colorado

"One of the Possessors lives in Denver, however she has forgone and abandoned two of her Vocaloids. We need you to retrieve and bind them to you."

"Ok so what pattern? I know it's the one with the Kagamine twins."

"She has abandoned Len and Neru."

"Roger, I'll grab 'em as soon as I can."

"Sir one word of advice. Neru trusts no one and she also can't talk."

"Thank you I'll have Ranger log that for me." I said before hanging up.

"Ranger, get Dad on the line. Tell him I'm gonna need a car when I get there, preferably a van."

"Yes sir." Ranger responded, sending the text message to my dad. When I got home I hugged Haku, giving her a kiss, the 08 on her arm glowing

"Haku, my dad doesn't have any alcohol. What are you gonna do?" I asked.

"I'll live, I'm not an alcoholic."

"Yet." Miku muttered, thunk, was all I heard as Haku had gone all ninja and neck chopped Miku, again.

"Good god, alright, it's time to pack." I said. As I was packing my suitcase a thought crossed my mind, I only had a single person bed at Dad's. 'Crap… oh well we will figure that out when we get there.' I thought to myself. Fast Forward a day and Miku and Haku are setting off the security scanners.

"Officer they are with me, here are the papers you are gonna need." I said the TSA official took the papers, scanned them and then X-rayed the two of them and they were clear to go through security. I walked through without ever getting a second glance.

"Mommy look, it's Miku and Mack!" a little girl said, Miku stiffened and shrank into me, I gripped her arm comfortingly. Turning we saw the little girl approach us and walk up to Miku. "Miss. Miku, are you scared?" She asked smiling, Miku looked down and I could tell she was debating running and hiding in the nearest bathroom stall.

"Y-yes I am, I don't deal well with large groups of people from this close."

"Oh." The little girl said, I smiled.

"She's got me around, nothing is going to happen to her as long as I'm here." I said, the little girl beamed brightly.

"He's right Miss Miku. Smile, you look so much better when you do!" She said jumping up and down, her mother had come over and was apologizing to me

"I'm sorry she got away from me."

"It's perfectly alright. I have no issues with greeting a fan." I said, Miku smiled and nodded. The girl and her mother left and Haku returned, with a bottle of beer. "How did you get that?"

"I went and bought it."

"Well I'm not letting you buy any on the plane."

"They let us buy alcohol on the plane?"

"No."

"Rats"

"Ranger: Is our flight on time?"

"Yes sir, boarding should begin in about 5 minutes."

"Good, I was worried we might not make it because of the stuff at security."

"No sir, you will be just fine."

"Alrighty then lets get going." I said as we all stood waiting for boarding to start. I got a bunch of funny looks, having two women hanging off my arms, one my age, the other about 5 or 6 years older than me both with obviously romantic intents, ya it didn't look good for me, I sighed and sat down. The plane took off and of course, Miku had a small panic attack. "Hey, your fine." I said gripping her arm, right over her number, giving her a quick peck on the lips causing the symbol to light up, yeah that's a lot of heat right there so it kind of burned my hand, didn't see that one coming. Once we had landed and disembarked Dad was waiting there for us at the gate. Let's just say he was quite surprised to see me coming off the plane with two gorgeous women.

"Mack, do I even want to ask?"

"You know that concert that's going to happen in a few days?"

"Your avoiding the question but yes I do."

"This is the star of that performance. I will explain everything once we are in the car and on the way home." I said, Dad realizing that he had no way of winning this argument nodded and we all proceeded to the baggage claim. We only had three bags. All of our concert equipment was already at Denver waiting for me to help set up. Once we got to the car Miku blurted out 'Shotgun!' and hopped in the front seat. Haku just rolled her eyes and I laughed, Dad was still looking over the two women with me.

"I know you told me you were bringing friends but these two look to be more than just friends, Mack."

"I know it doesn't exactly look good on me but I'm under a contract with Yamaha and Crypton Future Media. I'm helping field test their Vocaloid androids."

"Hmmmm, how are you going to handle sleeping arrangements?" Dad asked, he and I had finished loading the luggage and got into the car, Haku piped up and offered her two cents at this point

"I will be sleeping with my husband." She said, I sighed

'Did she really have to say that?' I thought to myself

"Anything else you want to tell me Mack?"

"Did Mack not tell you what we are?" Miku asked

"He said you guys were androids." They both nodded.

"That we are." Haku replied. "But I will still be sleeping with him."

"No, you won't," I said, "We had the rules in Texas Haku, you are not allowed to sleep with me except on the weekends. Miku doesn't have an onboard heat generator so she needs an external source of heat at nights." Haku pouted and Dad just looked lost, I chuckled. "Hey Dad can you drop me off at the symphony hall? I need to help the rest of my band set up all our gear for the rehersal tomorrow."

"Ok, can I come to the rehersal?"

"Yes you may, just come in and be prepared to lend a hand to the stage hands."

"It'll be my pleasure." I nodded; we pulled up in front of the concert hall.

"Alright Miku, let's go."

"Roger that." She said and we both piled out of the car.

"Come back at around 7:00, get something to eat before that. Haku needs to eat before 6:00 or she will shut down from lack of energy intake" I said.

"Master, you worry too much. I'll eat."

"Ya, sure you will." I said with enough sarcasm to float the city of Denver. "Make sure she eats."

"Can do." Dad said before driving off.

"Alright let's get everything set up." I said walking inside. Breezing past the security and walking up onto stage. "WHERE IS OUR COORDINATOR?" I barked

"I'm up here Mack!" Came the voice of our stage coordinator, Jonathan, he was responsible for well, coordinating everything on stage.

"What is our lay out?"

"We have a piano that is bolted to the floor to work around but I figured I would make the most of it and put it as a semi focal point. We will have Miku sing most of her pieces from her usual position here," He said indicating the stage's "Green Zone", the spot where the whole audience has an un obstructed view of the singer. "But a few of the songs will be from here at the piano. I want the romantic pieces to be from here."

"Alright, Miku… Miku?" I said turning around, she was MIA 'How did she get away this time?' I walked away "I'll go find her." I hollered, I walked around, asking the stage hands and quickly deduced that our costume cooridinator had kidnapped her… again. "Julia, you have too warn me before you… I'll comeback in a few minutes."

"Master please stay." Miku pleaded

"Miku YOUR NAKED! I can't stay in the same room as a naked woman."

"You know you've always wanted to see her like this." Julia said, I snarled. Miku walked over and hugged me.

"Please Master?"

"YOU ARE NAKED!" I yelled again before walking out and closing the door. As I walked away I heard crying, I paused. "Miku." I breathed

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself. Let loose, so what if she's naked? She is an android, she won't care and besides we all know you've wanted to see her like that." Jonathan said walking up behind me. I sighed nodding before turning and walking back to the room, knocking on the door.

"Miku? Julia?" I asked knocking the door

"Come in." Julia said, I walked in and Miku was at least wearing pants now.

"Master?" She said looking at me, I smiled

"Well at least you're not butt-naked anymore." I said she smiled and nodded. "Julia you need to stop running off with her when Jonathan is talking to us."

"Awww, but I wanted to try out theses new costumes on her!"

"Yeah which you know comes after we figure out where she is going to be." I said sighing with mild annoyance, Julia knew her stuff but she was a little sporadic and unpredictable at times. She nodded and Miku was put into the rest of her costume.

"There, go walk around in that for a while and tell me how it feels." Julia said, Miku nodded and I lead her back to the stage.

"As you were saying Jonathan?" I said, everytime I see the man he's on a different level and sie of the stage.

"Ya, well I intend to… wow, Julia really did a good job this time." He said looking at Miku, I sighed. Sure she was cute in the white mini skirt and red tube top, but still 'really man?'. "Anyways, I intend for you to be in the GZ for most of the performance. However your more romantic pieces are going to be sung from," He drifted off as he jumped off of the level he was on and land on the stage floor. "Hmmm, hollow, remind me not to do that again, here is where you will be singing the other ones from." He said indicating the piano.

"I can't play piano."

"You aren't he is." Jonathan said, indicating me.

"Me? ARE YOU INSANE! I can't play piano, violin yes, but the piano no." I said, Jonathan's eyes bugged.

"What, I thought you could play the piano!"

"No, look I know someone who can I'll call him and see if he can but you better be finding a piano player incase mine doesn't come through." I said, Jonathan started laughing hard.

"I knew you couldn't play piano but I wanted to watch you squirm a little. I'm sorry man but that was funny. I have a piano player." Jonathan said, still laughing. "I wish you could have seen the look on your face." I chuckled it was hard not to, my face was probably rather funny. "Regardless…" He said and began telling us the exact lay out for the stage and what we were going to be doing. After that Julia was finally able to get her hands on Miku and I, she had us both try on several outfits before deciding that I should probably just stick with my suit for the slow pieces that required us to dance and my "Rocker" outfit for the fast stuff, essentially a pair of jeans and a tshirt. After all the planning Miku and I went outside, it was 6:50 and Dad was already there waiting with Haku, who had a bottle of beer. 'Damn it old man.' I thought as we walked up.

"Why did you give her a beer?" I asked as I got in the car

"She had them in her suit case."

"Told you I'd manage Master."

"Ugh, that's not what I meant Haku. How many changes of clothes did you bring?"

"Three and seven pairs of shoes, and 47 bottles of beer!" She replied happily

"On the wall! 47 bottles of beer on the wal-!"I clapped my hand over Miku's mouth

"Haku those are all going in the safe. Miku shut up. Dad please get us home I need some food." Dad laughed and nodded firing up the car and we took off. As we were driving home I pulled my sleeve up and checked my email and texts on the holographic display

"What is that thing?"

"A mobile computer, it was Ranger's idea. I was able to build it and I did. Now I can check my emails and texts, among other things on the go. I can also work on my stories."

"Nifty, way over my head but nifty." Dad said, I nodded

"Call from: Yamaha Inc." My phone said, I pulled it out and answered

"Hello? Mack Bator speaking"

"Mr. Bator, we have picked up on Len and Neru's tracking signals they finally have enough energy to run them. Your near them, they are at the intersection of 23rd and colonial."

"I'm on it. Dad turn left here. Yamaha, send me the directions."

"Already on it." Sure enough my Holo beeped and I looked at the directions. "Thank you Mr. Bator" The employee said and hung up.

"Turn right at the next street." I said Dad nodded

"Why are you going this way?" He asked

"I have to pick up a couple of strays, its why I asked you to rent a van." I said "Next street turn left and then I need to get out and walk. They are inside a pedestrian zone" Dad nodded again and once we reached the intersection my Vocaloids and I jumped out and took off. "I'll get a cab to take me home." I said before taking off after Miku and Haku. We entered the area and started looking around.

"There, that's Len, where is Neru?" Haku said, her red eyes beginning to glow as she searched for the "unique" energy signature that Vocaloids give off. Each Vocaloid apparently had a unique ability, Miku's we had yet to discover, Haku's was her scanner. "Got 'er. Len is checking on her now. She's not moving her lips but Len seems to be carrying on a conversation."

"She can't talk, I thought you knew that." I said walking towards them. "Miku lets go." I said, she nodded and we both walked over. "Len, Neru? I'm Mack, Yamaha sent me."

"Your another Possesser. What makes you think that we are going to believe you?" Len said glaring at me.

"I can't prove or disprove any doubts you have about me but I will not abandon you like the last one did."

"Neru say's you can't be trusted. So I don't trust you."

"Ugh, you little brats listen to my Master? He is trying to help you! He isn't like your last master. He won't abandon you."

"Yeah he oonly has you so of course that's what you would say. Our master only wanted one Vocaloid but she got three and ditched us because of it!" Len yelled. People stopped and stared

"Company business, go about your business." I said, some people nodded and left other pulled out phones and I only saw three presses, damn it the cops are the last thing I need right now. "Haku, its time for us to leave." I yelled, she dropped down from the ceiling and made a smoke screen with… well something. We grabbed the kids and moved with a purpose back to the street. "Ok, now that we are out of there. Are you willing to listening?" I asked. Len nodded meanwhile Neru just gave me this 'fuck you' look

"Yeah well up yours to brat." I said

"Wait, you can read her?"

"Yeah its like a book." I said, looking at her again. "So you really think that do you, that only your chosen ones can read you." Her eye's widened and ran over hugging my crying. I was a little taken back by her actions but hey, if she was going to go home with me. "Len, are you coming with us now?" He nodded

"I go wherever she goes. I can't let her go. I just got her." I nodded understanding his conviction.

"Then let's go home." Haku said grabbing Len's hand and we all started walking, Miku had passed out on my shoulder so I was giving her a piggy back ride and Neru was walking next to me holding my hand. I flagged down a taxi and with some help from Haku got Miku in to the van along with everyone else. Once we arrived home I greeted Dad and Grandma. Trying to explain to her that they were all some friends that had come with me to perform at a concert tomorrow to which she was invited.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: Well, this is akward._

Once we were all downstairs and I had closed my door I turned and looked at Len and Neru.

"Ok, now comes the awkward part, I need to bond to both of you." Neru nodded and Len turned scarlet. "My thoughts exactly Len. Ranger: Besides kissing are there any other ways to bond with these Vocaloids?"

"Yes sir, when bonding two males, hypothetically if you touch your fingers to your lips and then to each other that should do the trick." I nodded and walking over touched my fingers to my lips and Len did the same, we then touched our fingers together and sure enough the 02B popped up on his arm. He looked at it and smiled

"I'm yours now and forever." He said, I smiled and patted his head.

"Alright Neru, its your turn." I said. "Yes I am very well aware of how wrong this is." I said before kneeling down and picking up her chin kissed her. This was the first one that I hadn't had sparks from. But then again I think she was already Len's so I was happy. I pulled back to see the 07 on her arm glowing. I looked at her and saw it written all over her face. "Now and forever." I said for her she smiled and hugged me again. "Hugs are bueno." I said. And she smiled, I stood back up. "Alright it is time for bed, cause I have to be at rehersal tomorrow." I opened the door and Dad was standing there with Haku and Miku. "Hey guys." I said

"What were you doing in there?" Dad asked

"Busniess stuff." I replied before turning my attention to my Vocaloids. "Alright guys here is how the sleeping arraignments are going to work, this bed is mine, Miku your with me. Haku you will sleep upstairs in Aunty Theresa's old room, please listen for my grandma. Len, Neru, you guys can either take the trundle bed or the hid-a-bed couch."

"They can have my bed." Dad said.

"No, they won't be nessacary Sir. Neru and I can work with the hid-a-bed. Besides you're the one that has to go to work and the like." I bent down next to Neru

"The trundle bed is a single bed, much cozier." I whispered, Neru's eye's widened before she got this happy semi-evil smile on her face. She walked over to Len and poked him before looking at him intently

'the trundle is single lets sleep there, besides its in Mack's room. Closer to safety.' She faced, Len nodded.

"Ok then, Neru wants the trundle so we will be sleeping there I guess." He said, Dad nodded before signaling for me to follow him.

"Yes sir?" I asked once we were outside. He didn't respond immediately, looking up at the stars.

"These Vocaloids, there more to you than just a project or assignement, aren't they Colonel?" I chuckled lightly at Dad's reference to my Halo: Reach rank.

"Yes sir." I said leaning against the wall. "My little gang means the world to me."

"Which one is your favorite?"

"I don't have one." I said. "I can't have one. Both of my girls mean the world to me. As for my two new additions, well I think they are going to want to go out on their own, they need someone to tie them down but they are both head over heels in love with each other." I finished, Dad nodded.

"I see, well I need to get to work tomorrow."

"I'll be right behind you." I said as I looked up at the sky above and thought about all the crazy things that were going to be happening soon. "Summer Live, here we come." I said before going back inside.

"Master, I'm cold." Miku said when I walked back in. As I mentioned earlier, Miku is truly a prototype, her special ability is rumored to be the most powerful, but she is also the most flawed of all of the Vocaloids. One of those flaws is she doesn't have an onboard heat generator. So at nights when her solar recpetors have no sun to absorb she gets really cold. So she sleeps with me on the weekdays and on the weekends she would sleep with Mom, and now she will sleep with either Dad or the love birds, so Haku could get some time with me.

"That blanket is electric you can use it to start warming up." I said she brightened up and powered up the blanket. I was ready for bed by the time it was warm, turning it down I climbed in and Miku snuggled up against me. I was out in about two seconds.


	5. Chapter 5

__AN: I know its a short one but I'm working on the VSL chapters right now and that is and will take up most of the story.

_Chapter 5: Rehearsal & Concert_

I won't bore you with the details of the rehearsal. A recap, Dad, Miku, Haku, the love-birds, and I all went to the rehearsal, Neru and Len were bored pretty much the whole time. Miku preformed flawlessly, and Dad's knowledge of lighting due to his photography career helped brighten up the whole stage and set the moods of the pieces. As for Haku, I think she was passed out in some of the chairs, with a beer bottle in her hand.

Now as for the concert, oh that I will tell you about in detail. We showed up that day ready to go got in there no problem. Dad took my little group down to the front. I ran up on stage with Miku she quickly changed into her first costume and I was already in my Rocker outfit. Miku didn't sing until the third piece, the first two were both violin songs that I played. (AN: the songs that are played are Meltdown by Kagamine Rin and The dissapperance of Hatsune miku, if you search them on utube and put violin after them you should be able to find em easy if not, go to mackalexd307 and go into the music play list, there on it.) After I was done wearing myself out Miku came on and sang for the vast majority of the concert. The songs that were preformed were as follows: Miku Miku Bacteria, Popipo, Yellow, Levan Polka, Bad apple, Alice, and the finale was the Disapperance of Hatsune Miku with me play the violin in the background. It all went off without a hitch. Once I was home at the end of the day I started up on my next big project, "Vocaloid Summer Live", an idea I had been throwing around for a long time. Getting all of the Possessors and their Vocaloids to do a group concert. I started calling around, trying to get ahold of the other Possessors


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: VSL: Planning_

"Hello, who is this?" Came a voice for the other end of the line

"Hi, this is Mack, am I speaking to Loni?" I asked

"Yes, this is she what can I do for you?" She responded

"I am one of the Possessers." I replied

"Oh, oh my. I thought I was the only one."

"No ma'am, you aren't there are several of us. I was wondering if you would like to help me with a project I have. A concert called Vocaloid Summer Live."

"That depends on several things the least of which being when."

"I can't say for sure yet, if I could get you email address I can email you once I have contacted the other Possessers."

"OK, next question I have is where?"

"I am thinking Denver, Colorado. The mountains are nice, and I can probably reserve Red Rocks Amphitheater." I replied.

"Mhm, alright then my email is…" I quickly logged her email address and thanking her for her time hung up.

"Alright next person, one Bryan Rancifer." I said quickly punching in the numbers and dialing him up.

"Hello?" Came a female voice from the other end.

"Hello, this is Mack Bator, I need to speak with Bryan Rancifer is he available?"

"What are you calling about."

"I'm with Yamaha."

"Oh! I'll get him right away."

"Master, there is a Yamaha employee on the phone for you." The female said, I heard a muffled response

"Hello, Bryan speaking."

"Hello Bryan, this is Mack. I'm one of the Possessors'." I said

"Ah, so you're the one with four of the Vocaloids."

"Yes that's me. Look I'm interested in doing a group concert here in Denver Colorado, possibly at Red Rocks Amphitheater."

"Sounds good to me, I'm available until the 20th of August."

"Where do you live?" I asked, wondering how he was going to get here.

"Oh I live on Washington Avenue in Golden Colorado."

"Where on it exactly, given the fact I'm in 2011." I said

"Oh then that makes me your next door neighbor, I'm in 2013."

"Oh well lets not burn each other's phone bills up."

"now is not a good time for me to leave… I'm rather disposed." No sooner had he said that then I heard a moan.

"I'm not going to say anything. Just come over tomorrow at about noon."

"Sure thing boss. I'll see you then."

"Wait, boss?" I asked

"You **are** the original Possessor. It's only right that you be the one in charge." He said before hanging up. I sighed, I hate being voluntold. I looked down at the final number.

"Alice McLafferty." I said dialing the number.

"H-hello?" Came a voice from the other end I had hoped not to hear all night, Rin's.

"Hello Rin, I'm Mack one of the other Possessor's is your master home? I need to talk to her."

"Yes. Wait, Mack? You mean the Mack that picked up my brother?"

"Yes, I have your brother and Neru they are both fine." I said, she breathed a large sigh of relief. And then handed off the phone

"Hello?"

"Alice, this is Mack I'm one of the possessors." I said

"Ah, so you're the thief who took my Vocaloids from me."

"Coming from the person who abandoned them in the first place that's not saying much." I snapped. "But that's beside the point. I am planning on doing a group concert at Red Rock Amphitheater, and I need you to help me."

"Why should I? So you can steal my other Vocaloid as well?"

"I have no such intentions, you brought this misfortune upon yourself."

"All that is going to happen when I get there is your going to tell the others and they will also ridicule me."

"I have no intention of teling everyone or anyone for that matter. This little disagreement is between you and me." I said, she sighed.

"Well playing in a concert would be nice."

"Precisely, now then seeing as how none of the other care. When would you like it to be?"

"I'm thinking soon, perhaps in the next couple of weeks." Alice replied, I could already tell she was a thinker, I may hate her for what she has done but I won't let that get in the way of business.

"Alright how about Saturday July 13?" I asked, she grunted in agreement.

"Alright if that's all done I will take my leave of you Mr. Bator."

"As you wish Mrs. McLafferty." I said, hanging up. I sighed and sat back, Dad looked up from his writing

"Ah good, your off the phone want to go do something fun?"

"Yeah, lets go grab the swords and 'fence' for a while." I said, Dad nodded and we both walked out of the room.

The next day I was sitting at the table with Alice and Bryan, discussing the details of VSL.

"OK, boss. So I looked into it and after dropping your name was able to get us the RRA. So we now have it on Saturday the 13th." I nodded and began typing up the email for Loni. After about another hour and a half of planning and phone calls we had everything set up. The concert was going to be at Red Rocks Amphitheater at 2:00 pm on Saturday July 13th.

"Now for the important part, Bryan. I have a list of supplies I need for a projet I'm working on, you seem like a person who could get me these items." I said, he smirked

"I'll see what I can do. What's it for?"

"I'm building a vocal box for Neru." I said, Bryan nodded and stood up saying his good bye's left.

"What about me?" Alice asked, I looked at her.

"I don't know what I am going to do with you."

"_**We do **_**not**_** appreciate what you did to your Vocaloids.**_" I said, standing and walking over to her, she shied away. "_**We most defiantly do not. However We are willing to work something out. Perhaps you can help Us somehow**_." I said before defusing and walking out leaving her there in the chair.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7: CV-03_

Another average day I would like to say, I spent all morning rehearsing. With Loni finally here I was able to put together Luka's pieces we knew exactly who was singing what, what was going to be sung so on and so worth. But our biggest obstacle was Luka, we had no idea if she was going to get deployed soon. Ranger had been unable to find anything, although he did say that he thought Yamaha was getting wise and was using something other than electronics to pass information. Currently I was sitting down eating lunch downstairs with Loni, Bryan, and Alice. The Vocaloids were sitting around the room making small talk.

"So Mack, I got the components for your project."

"Good, I'll start right after I'm done eating and should be ready to go pretty soon after that." I said, Bryan nodded and continued eating. I looked around, Meiko and Kaito were talking with each other, Len, Rin, and Neru were all seated together and Miku and Haku were both upstairs getting more food. I finished my sandwich and grabbed the box Bryan had indicated and then went back into my room to start working on Neru's Vocal Processor. I was putting the finishing touches on the Processor about three hours later when I heard a commotion come from upstairs.

"What the hell is all that racket, I'm working with some extremely fragile things." I said to myself, setting everything down and heading back upstairs, as I go to the top of the stairs I could make out conversation.

"I will see him, you can't stop me!" Came a voice from the entry hall.

"Well I'm not going to let some random person into the house." My Dad responded

"Dad, stand down!" I barked as I walked up seeing Luka standing there. "So who's CV-03 Possessor?" I asked, Luka looked at me and blushed slightly before regaining her previous cold appearance.

"Master you're father is a troubling man, if I were you I would dispose of him immediately." She said walking up to me and kissing me, I just about died from the electrical current that her kiss sent through me, her sparks were the sstrongest of all my girls, the 03 bursting to life on her arm, she got off me. "I am yours now and forever."

"What was that?" Dad asked

"The binding procedure, Mr. Bator. If you have no purpose other than to ask stupid questions I must ask that you vacate the HURGH!" I grabbed Luka around the throat and hoisted her into the air. She was also the lightest Vocaloid frame so far.

"If there is one thing I can't stand it's people how come into a location and presume that they own it. Luka I like treating all my Vocaloids equally but if you continue with your current actions I will be forced to take less than enjoyable measures against you in punishment. Am I understood CV-03?" I asked

"Y-yes, please Master, stop this you're hurting me." She gasped out, I relinquished my grip on her and she fell to the ground.

"Go down stairs and get your parts for the upcoming concert from Bryan." I said before turning to Dad, she stood and walked away I could tell she was on the verge of tears but I didn't care. "Sorry you had to see that Dad." I said

"Do you treat all of your Vocaloids like that?"

"HELL NO!" I yelped. "Only people with that kind of attitude. Jesus, trying to kick you out of your own house. How insulting can a person be." I growled out, before turning and marching back downstairs. "Bryan, Miku, have zero-three run through the concert pieces we have for her. I'll be in my room working on a project should any of you need my help."

"Master, can you stay and watch me please?" Luka asked.

"Luka, right now I'm about this far," I said rubbing my fingers together, "from killing you. So no I won't be staying to watch you. Give me a few to get over your stupidity and pride." I turned and walked into my room. "NERU, can you come here please?" I yelled.

"She's coming!" Len yelled back and a couple seconds later the little love birds were in my room with me.

"Lay down Neru, I have a present for you." I said, Neru did as she was told, watching my like a hawk. "Len, can you open up the panel on her throat please?" I asked

"No, I did that once, I'm never doing that again. It hurts her to much."

"So be it. Ranger: The Tone if you would please." I asked, my Holo generated the same knock out tone as my computer and Len and Neru both passed out. I caught Len and sat him at the foot of the bed. "Ok now then." I said, opening up the throat hatch on Neru to see her old Vocal Processor, it was horribly burned. "Ranger: What's the source of these burns?" I asked

"They appear to be from too much energy flow frying the circuits."

"I see, run a full diagnostic and prep the connector cable so we can fine tune her energy out-put."

"Yes sir." I continued examining the burns. I could hear Luka singing corruption garden from the living room. "Ready sir." I grabbed the connector cable and plugged it into Neru. Almost immediately my Holo went crazy with warnings and errors.

"Wow, and I thought Miku had a lot of glitches. Ranger: Clean her system up and tell me if she can support the Vocal Processor."

"Yes sir, estimated time to completion of full system recalibration and de-bug: 5 hours."

"Begin the operation." I said

"To answer your second question sir, there is no telling it may or may not."

"Why not?"

"Neru's old VP was a unique type, I didn't foresee it differing this much from the others, it's far more advanced. But also more fragile." I nodded

"Ok so its either going to work no problem or?"

"Or reject it, probably burn it out again."

"I see, well I'm going to give my girls each a hug and a kiss in apology for earlier." I said taking the Holo off my arm and resting it on the bedside table. I walked into the Living room, Luka was singing Luka Luka Night Fever with her back turned to me. I snuck in and stood watching, signaling to the others not to say anything. Once she finished I clapped and walked over, sweeping her off of her feet. "You did good Luka."

"T-thank you Master." She said blushing, I nodded and set her down kissing her, her 03 lighting up the whole room. As we separated I looked at the series of red marks on her neck from where my nails had cut her.

"Luka, come see me in my room when I'm done." I said, she nodded a liitle fearfully but nodded regardless. I walked over to Miku and wrapping her in hug gave her a kiss as well.

"Master, what are you doing?" Miku asked.

"I'm gonna be cooped up for a while so I'm getting a hug and a kiss from my girls before I go to bed." I said releasing her and walking over to Haku and gave her the same treatment. "You've been drinking again." I said

"So, whats your point?" She asked innocently, I sighed and shook my head.

"Hey, Bryan, I think we are done for today, you, Meiko, and Lily can go home now." He nodded and signaled to his girls and they left. "Loni, Alice, same goes for you two. Its been a long day I'll see you all tomorrow at R.R.A. at 7:30."

"Why so early?"

"Because I want to get the rehearsal in before it gets to unbearable." Alice nodded and everyone left. "Now then, Luka, come with me please." I said she followed obediently. Once we were in my room I closed the door. She looked at Len and Neru.

"Whats wrong with them why are they both shut down?"

"It's a frequency my computer can generate that allows it to temporarily shut down you guys. Useful for situation like this one where I need to operate on one Vocaloid and another is being overly protective."

"Oh, I see."

"Luka, I'm sorry about earlier, I snapped on you and it ended violently." I said walking over and gently placing my hand on the red marks, she flinched a little at my touch.

"I don't care, I live to serve my master." She replied, I sighed and hugged her.

"Please don't be like that. I want you to be happy and able to live as an individual." I caressed her cuts and as I did I noticed what looked like a scar on her back. "Luka, whats on your back?"

"Nothing! Stay away from me!" She yelled backing away from me. I backed off putting my hands in the air.

"Ok, OK, calm down I'm not going to touch you." I said, signaling to Ranger, que strange noise followed by a collapsing Vocaloid, I caught Luka and put her down on the trundle bed, quickly rolling her onto her stomach I pulled off her top, exposing a grouping of scars that spelled: **Worthless**. My eye's watered, I would never say this to anyone but Luka was my favorite Vocaloid, for her to have choosen me was like a dream come true. However the first thing I do is chocked her and to add to it Yamaha seems to be sending me a message, like they don't want me to have Luka. I quickly put her shirt back on and reactivated her. "Luka, why didn't you tell me?" I asked

"About what, when did I get down here?"

"The scars on your back, oh Luka." I said wrapping her in a hug. She realized what I had seen and began crying.

"N-now you see why I didn't want you touching me. I've been tainted." She cryed into my shoulder.

"Sir, I'm unlocking the door so Miku can come in."

"That's fine." I said, the door clicked and Miku walked in. she took one look at the scene before her and said the she would sleep with Haku tonight as there was another in more desperate need of my attention. "Thank you Miku." I said as she walked out.

"It's nothing Mack." She replied walking out. I picked up the now sleeping Luka and with some difficulty was able to put her in my bed and move Neru and Len into the trundle bed. I quickly changed and hopped in with Luka and that was when I noticed she wasn't giving off any heat.

"She has no onboard heat generator?" I asked myself before falling asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8: VSL Rehearsal… What do you mean its to quite!_

Next morning I got up at 5:30, which is way to freaking early. Got dressed and went about waking up my Vocaloids.

"Len, Neru, come on you two its time to get up"

"Five more minutes please." Len begged

"Yes, five more please." Neru said talking, immediately everyone in the room was wide awake.

"Neru, you talked?" Len asked

"Well, nice to know that tune up and new VP worked." I said

"New VP?"

"Yeah, I gave her a new vocal processer as well as a system tune up last night." I said

"Thank you Master!" They both said and ran over hugged me.

"I guess you and Rin can finally do 'Green is the Enemy'." I said, Neru nodded smiling, giving me a light peck on the lips.

"Ah, screw it." I heard len say before he to gave me a peck on the lips. "Thank you Master." I nodded smiling and stood up.

"Luka sweetheart, its time to get up." I said, walking over and pinching her arm, she yelped and jumped out of bed clinging to me.

"Master, something bit me!" She said clinging to me.

"Calm down Luka I pinched you to get you up." I said, she relaxed and when she realized that Len and Neru were in the room jumped back and regained her composure before stalking out of the room, I sighed and followed her, going up stairs and getting Haku and Miku up.

"Morning Mack, your rehearsal this morning?" Dad asked, I nodded and walked over to the refrigerator pulling out the gooey cinniamon rolls Dad had made and put them on the counter quickly making up six of them. Once everyone had eaten we all piled into the van and drove out to RRA. Once we were there I was able to quickly go about setting up some speakers for the band and tuning my violin. Pretty soon Bryan showed up.

"You're here really early Mack." He said

"Yeah well someone had to set everything up." I replied, we both had a laugh at that and returned to our work once we were done we sat and talked for a while I commented on how Bryan was rather dressed up for just a rehersal

"Well I thought it would be best if I wore what I'm going to wear then."

"You do realize that once Jonathan and Julia get here you and I are going to be getting costumes right?"

"No, who are they?"

"My Stage and Costume Coordinators respectively." I nodded at the car that had pulled up. "That's them. OK GUYS, its time to get to work." I yelled all the Vocaloids stood and walked over to the car helping unload all the costumes and Jonathan's planning projector. Jonathan's planning project got set up and he quickly told us where everything was going to be and we emulated that with the few speakers I had and some rocks. After that Julia got her hands on us and shoved us in our costumes. Depending on the piece, obviously, I had a different outfit. Because the Vocaloids were singing most of the pieces my Omega 1 costume was only getting worn once… /cry. But oh well thems the brakes. As Bryan was trying on his seventh costume I heard a car pull up followed by what sounded like our semi. Turning and grabbing my omega costume I quickly slipped into the armor and walked sure enough, Loni and Alice had just shown up. Along with my band, Omega Squad and all of our stage gear.

"Mack, it's good to see you." Cameron said walking up, he was our guitarist and one of my closest friends. I walked up and clapsed his hand.

"Thanks for getting here man, any thing get damaged on the way here?" Cameron shuffled his feet.

"Ya, about that. I may have dropped a subwoffer on your electric violin and reduced it to scrap wood."

"You dropped a damn subwoofer on my **electric **violin?" I asked in a voice that could have frozen napalm. "I am going to kill you."

"My bad." Cameron replied in a non-sympathetic semi-sarcastic tone.

"Miku, Luka?" I yelled.

"Yes Master?"

"Can I borrow your items for a second?"

"Their items? Mack what the hell are you gonna have them… where did those come from?" Cameron asked as Miku and Luka pulled out a Leek and Frozen Tuna respectively.

"Now then Cameron," I said fusing with Ulty

"_**DIE!**_" I roared before chasing him around the stage. Everyone else just stopped and stared as I chased Cameron down with a leek and frozen tuna. "_**We're gonna kill you!**_" I roared and after about ten minutes I was finally able to catch him and reduce him to a pile of lumps and bruises, ah good old fashion sibling rivalry. After that little episode we quickly went about setting up and getting out instruments. We rehearsed and quickly discovered that my acoustic violin even when amplified was to quite for the pieces I need to play, most particularly Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder. After rehearsal I called Mr. Cameron.

"Hello, Harker Heights Orchestra."

"Hi Mr. Cameron this is Mack."

"Mack, why are you calling?"

"I need some help. I have a concert in a week and my electric violin got a subwoofer dropped on it, and my acoustic isn't loud enough even amped, could a perhaps persuade you to come play with me to help balance out the sound."

"Is it for you robot?"

"It's actually a group concert with all of them hence the reason why I'm having out put problems."

"Hmm, in Austin? You guys aren't scheduled there."

"No, see this is the problem, its at Red Rocks Amphitheater in Colorado." I said

"Colorado? You me the Red Rocks Amphitheater… wait are you guys Vocaloid Summer Live?" He asked

"Yes we are, how did you know?"

"It's made the news."

"How the hell does the media know?" I wondered, I had a rather iffy relationship with the media, once they learned that unless they wanted the electronics in their cameras fried to not come to my house everything was pretty good.

"I don't know, but I was intending on attending it to see if you were really as good as you claim you are."

"Well this would guarantee admission." I said

"Ya, it an orchestra summer field trip." He said.

"SWEET!" I said jumping up.

"Oww, why so?"

"Cause we can play Bad Apple!" I said

"No, I'm not making them bring their instruments."

"Rats, oh well. But can you still play?" I asked

"Yes, I will bring my electric violin and you can drown THEM out."

"Thanks Mr. Cameron." I said

"Not a problem we will be showing up in Denver on the 10th so if you were to meet us at DIA with your band I am sure some hell could get raised." I laughed

"We'll be there." I said hanging up. Two days before they got here four days to thee concert. My phone rang

"Call from: Jermemy Cameron"

"What the heck. Yes sir?"

"What songs are you playing that I need to pull out?"

"Fiddler in the Hood, Butterfly on your Right Shoulder, Disapperance of Hatsune Miku, Meltdown, and Yellow."

"Alright. I'll dust off that music you gave me and find them." He said and hung up this time for good.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9: HHO arrival, at last all the pieces are in place._

My band and I stood at the baggage claim waiting for the orchestra, being a semi popular band Omega Squad had drawn a crowd of people and I had snuck away and left the boys with signing all of the autographs until Cameron, aka Erik had drug me back to the group after a while people left us alone and we were able to return to waiting for Heights Orchestra. I was just about ready to fall asleep when I saw Mr. Cameron.

"About damn time." I muttered standing up. "Omega, their finally here." I said

"Oh good… oh god." Cameron said as he saw what appeared to be the WHOLE orchestra walk around the corner. Upon seeing me Mr. Cameron waved and I walked up grasping the offered hand.

"Mr. Cameron, could you possibly have taken any longer?" I asked

"Probably but I decided not to." We laughed and I scanned the crowd of people, looking over my 'family'.

"Hey Mack." Austin, one of the bass players, said walking up wrapping me in a hug. "Got ya." He said

"Wha-?"

"GROUP HUG!" He yelled and everyone rushed forward and wrapped Omega in a massive group hug, after we pulled apart I glared at Austin

"You son of a…!" I growled. Their flights conveyor belt light up and bags started rolling off it the orchestra proccedded to get their stuff and I carried on light conversation with different people. "Mr. Cameron, we have a rehearsal at 7:30 tommorow." I said

"Who is supposed to watch these guys?"

"Haku and my dad." I replied, he sighed

"You know that won't end well."

"It'll be fine. They could come watch the rehearsal if they wanted, isn't that the reason that you people came was for VSL?" I asked

"Ya, they will be coming to the rehearsal tomorrow that's right." I sighed

"It's at 7:30 remember that." I said "Omega, we need to be going, I'm hungry." I yelled and the rest of the Squad perked up and we all left. Once we got to the van I was renting Cameron looked over at me. "Ya, whats on your mind?"

"I was wondering, why have them go to both the rehearsal and the concert?"

"I want them to be able to see us in both a serious and non-serious scenario." I said, he grunted none commitingly. We got back to my dad's in record time. Once their we all ate and Omega went down stairs to try and make some symbilance of order out of the mess they had made of the downstairs. Let it be known that Dad was not pleased with this mess. After that I decided to spend some time with my Vocaloids as I hadn't been able to give them much one on one time since at rehearsal I was dealing with the group as a whole mostly.

"Call from: Austin Buckner."

"Damn it man. Hello?"

"Hey, I was wondering you have quite the following and your fans here in the orchestra were wondering if you, Omega, and your Vocaloids could play some stuff for us. Like a mini concert or something?"

"Yeah, something like that would be a nice break from all the strain of VSL's preparation I'll grab the gang and head into town see you guys in about an hour… wait where are you all staying?"

" We are in the Grand Hyatt staying under HHO." He said

"Alright, we'll be there." I said

"We'll try and make some room for you." I grunted and hung up.

"Hey you guys, that was Austin he asked me to bring everyone into town and play a little min concert for them."

"That sounds fun." Neru said, I was still getting used to her talking, everyone nodded in agreement and so Omega and the Vocaloids loaded into the van and my dad's car and drove to the Grand Hyatt Denver. Once we were there I walked up to the front desk

"Hello and welcome to the Grand Hyatt Denver."

"Hi, I'm looking for a group of my friends."

"And they are?"

"They're here under HHO." I said

"Ahh yes, the high school group." She said, I noted the slight venom in her voice

"Has my Orchestra been causing you problems already?" She nodded

"A few yes."

"I'll talk to them when I get up there." I said she gave me the room number and I signaled to Omega and we walked towards the elevator. It was a bit of a squeeze fitting 9 people and our instruments in the elevator at once. "13th floor here we come." I said as I punched the 13 and we went up. Once I got there we all head to the room 1307, one of the villa suites that apperantly served as the meeting area for the whole HHO. I knocked on the door, it was opened quickly and we went in, no one except Mr. Cameron, Austin, Sergio, and Jeffory were there however. "Where is everyone?"

"It's a surprise so once you guys are set up I'll go get everyone."

"Oh ok cool. Let's move Omega." I said and we quickly had everything arranged so we had a place to sit and play our instruments and a place for people to sit and watch. "Alright Austin, we are good to go." I said He nodded and walked out, as he did he made a symbol with hand and Sergio turned and walked into a different room and came back with a bass and a cello.

"Austin and Jesus want to play with you guys." I nodded and Austin came back with the rest of HHO following him.

"Hey Mack."

"Hey Chandler, good to see ya. How's Skyrim been?"

"Amazing."

"Same. Alright if everyone is here I would like to welcome you to my stress relief concert. I've been working non-stop with everyone to get Vocaloid Summer Live up and running and haven't had much time too do anything fun so Austin recommended that I come here and play for ya'll so I think I will. Omega, lets start this off like we normally do."

"Yes sir." Omega chorused.

Weight of the World

Baby cry's in his mothers arm's

Soldier hides a tear

A blind man sees everything he hears

Rich man trys to hold to whatever he has left

Poor man searches where to lay his head.

(Refrain)

I've got the weight of the world cryin on my shoulder. I used to sit around and wonder, how I got the weight of the world taking me over. Then you pull me out from under.

News man says times are bad world is gonna end

Worry plays a desperate game deep inside my head

I couldn't pay my bills last month running low on pride, when this life lays a chill on me your love warms me inside. (Refrain)

I took a deep breath and nodded to Omega and we launched right into the next piece, Burn it to the Ground. (AN: Weight of the World isn't on utube so I put its lyrics in). After that one we stopped and I got a drink of water and turned the mic over to Miku whom happily took center stage and sang World is Mine and Yellow. Then I got up and sang a few more songs before I looked at the clock and realized it was 12:07 at which point I ushered the band and my girls out of the hotel and back to my house.

Next Day: 7:45

"Where the hell are they?" Cameron grumbled

"It's Mr. Cameron, I should have told him 7:00 and he would have been here on time." I said, suddenly a bus drove up and stopped and HHO piled out of it.

"About time." Jackson said as he walked over to his drums and checked everything again as did the rest of Omega.

"Where are your Vocaloids?" Austin asked running up onto stage

"They're in the back getting ready. Were doing a dress rehearsal today so everyone is going to be in their costumes today."

"Oh, so that means it will take longer?"

"Yes, and provide everyone with some eye candy I'm sure." I replied and Austin smirked, I sighed before shooing him off stage.

"NO! I WON'T WEAR IT!" Came Luka's voice from back stage.

"Oh my god. What now?" I said in an annoyed tone. Everyone looked at me

"She yours?" Mr. Cameron asked, I nodded and went back stage. I walked up to the changing room door and opened it… why didn't it dawn on me that if she was complaining about a costume she was probably naked, along with all the other Vocaloids, not all of whom were mine. I got many an angry look, a frozen tuna to the face, and the door slammed in my face.

"He saw me… naked I'm ruined." Luka said.

"You'll be fine, beside your wearing this torso wrap anyways." Miku responded and stood up and walked over to the door. I was still sitting outside the door massaging my face. "Master, when are you ever going to learn to knock." She said before kissing my face, I blushed slightly and stood up.

"Tell Luka to quite complaining and get dressed we have a rehearsal that's already behind schedule."

"Yes sir." She said going inside after some discussion I heard Luka grudgingly agree to wear the costume.

'_Excellent, lets get this rehearsal started._'

"Yes Ultimatum, lets." I responded


	10. Chapter 10

Hey Ya'll! Omega 1 here with a quick update before the chapter starts. This is approaching the Vocaloid Summer Live Concert, the climax and mid point of the story so I at least can see some light at the end of an entertainingly long tunnel. Its been a blast writing this story and I hope to have her done very soon. Also on a side note, if anyone out there at reads this has seen the Halo 3 Machinima "Spriggs" then keep your eyes peeled for an extremely subtle reference. That's all folks so until next time, speak softly but carry the Big Stick.

Omega 1 a.k.a. rm928

Chapter 10: VSL Rehearsal

I walked back out onto the stage and over to Mr. Cameron who was shadow bowing, placing the bow underneath the instrument and playing the piece used to practice without making noise.

"The Vocaloids are finally done changing and should be out soon."

"Good… what happened to your face?" He asked, I sighed and told him what happened

"Its not funny!" I yelled as Mr. Cameron broke out into a roaring laugh, he just laughed harder. Pretty soon everyone came out onto the stage. "Alright everyone is here, now in order to be able to play any songs we need what?"

"Everyone working together? Also what happened to your face?" Cameron asked, I nodded ignoring the second question

"And something else." I said

"Bass." Mr. Cameron said, everyone looked at him. "Omega doesn't have a bass player." He looked at me. "What were you thinking? Trying to make this work without a bass player!"

"We have a bass player." I responded, "Bryan will being playing bass for us." I said, back in Heights the auditorium had an elaborate holographic system that allowed me to project a remote controlled hologram anywhere on stage and a little bit off stage. This allowed our usual bass player, Ultimatum, to participate in concerts despite not having a body of his own I would sing and the like and he would run the hologram. Bryan nodded and I walked out to center stage. "Alright then folks."

"_**LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!**_" I roared, Getting a heart 'HOOAH' from Omega squad, everyone spread out on the stage. Our first piece was a nice upbeat favorite to really draw the crowd in. "Miku, you're up! Omega, World is Mine." I said everyone nodded and I stepped off of center stage, by now everyone knew exactly what they were supposed to do simply because we had gone over it so many times. We played Miku's 'World is Mine', Luka's 'Corruption Garden', Neru and Rin came up and did 'Green is the Enemy'. At this point it was Kaito's turn, he and Miku came out on stage and I nodded to Mr. Cameron.

"Come on Kaito, show us what you've got." I breathed, before launching myself full blast into the song with Mr. Cameron play right along with me, at first we were drowning poor Kaito out, but then he got his act together and actually started singing like a man and everything balanced out. After that all the Vocaloids came onto the stage and we prepped for our biggest piece of the concert, the song that had inspired me to do this concert and call it what I had, 'Butterfly on your Right Shoulder.' "3, 2, 1, lets GOOO!" I yelled, and the Vocaloids set off into the song, I was playing along and we had just reached the second chorus when I noticed, somebody was singing slightly out of tune. Now for those of you who don't know, those control panels on the sleeves of the Vocaloids outfits they are what control the tuning of the Vocaloids, allows for mid-concert tuning if necessary. Like now, however whoever it was wasn't dealing with it and it was setting my teeth on edge. I opened my mouth to tell everyone to stop when Mr. Cameron suddenly perked up.

"STOP! STOP, STOP, STOP, can't you guys hear that one of you is out of tune!" HE yelled walking over. They all gasped and I could see they were replaying the last few moments of recording in their heads, they all blushed and looked at the ground shamefaced.

"OK, I know it wasn't any of my girls or Len." I said walking over.

"It's me." Meiko said, I looked at her.

"Ok, well just go ahead and fix it really quick and we can start this song over." I said, she nodded and I could tell she was ashamed of herself for letting a tuning problem bring the song to a screeching halt. "Ranger: I need you to keep an ear open for anymore tuning problems if you hear one trace it back to its source and inform that person of their tuning problem.

"Yes sir." He responded, we did the song again, this time with no interruptions. After that Len stayed on stage and sang 'Spice'. Then Meiko was up and sang 'Noise'. Followed by Lily how came up and sang 'Super Sonic Dance'. Luka and Miku came up and sang 'Worlds End Dancehall'. Then came Omega's one piece, an instrumental called Fiddler in the Hood. After that it was Neru's turn and she sang 'Stop nagging me!' I didn't play in that song so I was standing a little off stage and Len was next to me.

"She sounds good, doesn't she?" I asked, Len nodded

"She sounds like a goddess." He said smiling. As she finished she put the mic back in the holder and promptly collapsed onto the ground. "Neru! Neru are you alright?" Len yelped as he ran over followed by me.

"Ranger: Whats wrong with her?"

"She has very little energy left." He responded

"Master, I'm hungry." She said weakly, I smiled.

"Ok Neru let's get something to eat. ALRIGHT PEOPLE WE ARE TAKING FIVE!" I yelled to the group, Omega set down their instruments and everyone clumped together at the base of the stage and eat lunch. Dad showed up during our lunch, and looked into helping Jonathan move some things around on stage. After lunch we all cleaned up and changed back into our normal clothes and were on our way out of Red Rocks when I noticed the news vans sitting at the top of the hill. I walked up to them and shook hands with several people before getting serious. "Did any of you broadcast **any** of the rehearsal?"

"No, we just came to report on it and you guys were eating lunch when we got here." I nodded and began answering questions. After a while Luka came and joined me.

"Excuse me," A reporter asked, "Who are you? Mack only has two Vocaloids." "Recommend you update your report." I said, smiling. "I have five Vocaloids. This is Luka."

"Isn't she the special one that is the director choice who it goes to."

"Yes. I was given to Mack at my request however." She said latching onto my arm.

"Interesting, well that's all thank you."

"Nothing to it." I responded before turning and walking down the hill. Once we were at the bottom Haku appeared next to me in a small cloud of leaves. "Hey." I said nodding

"I was able to get Ranger's infiltrator software into their computer. I only needed to be in there for a few a moments to feel the Vocaloid energy signal. They had some that aren't going to be released until after the field test."

"So it was Yamaha. Why are they watching us so closely?" I wondered aloud, shrugging in dismissal I walked over and helped everyone pack up the important equipment that we didn't want stolen. After that everyone returned to their living quarters, Omega was staying in our mobile HQ (the semi). "Alright, don't forget concert starts at 2:00, I need performers here at 11:30." I said, everyone nodded and then went their separate ways, HHO all piled into their bus and Bryan took his girls home and Alice and Loni both got into their car with their Vocaloids and left. I sighed looking up at the sky over my head, it was clear and blue, not even any smog from Denver. "Well, guess I better be getting back home and getting some well deserved shut eye." I said before jumping down off the stage and getting in my van, my little troupe clamoring into their various seats as well. I chuckled as I saw Neru pull Len into the back seats. "You two had better stay buckled in back there." I said loudly causing the love birds to look up and blush.

"Aww, come on Mack! Your worse than Kaito was, and he was pretty strict about us not making out or doing anything romantic when we weren't in our room. We couldn't even hold hands."

"That's probably because he knew Yamaha would do something bad to you if they found out." Haku replied calmly. "They almost got me for it once, I developed my skills through experience most of which I got sneaking around inside the facility." She said, I nodded there really was more to her than met the eye. I leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before starting the engine and driving home to a hot meal and some well deserved rest.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Vocaloid Summer Live!

"Mack! We got a problem!" Jackson yelled running in.

"What?" I responded, I was taking a short nap on the semi's couch with Miku, who had been feeling underappreciated recently.

"Neru's got stage fright."

"WHAT!" I yelled, my heart skipped about three beats. Stage fright now of all times. "Why me." I sighed before getting up off the couch Miku looked at me with the puppy dog eyes. "Miku sweetheart I need you to go get ready we have about a hour and a half before the concert starts." She sighed in defeat and nodded standing and leaving to go get ready "How bad is it?"

"She has barricaded herself into one of the storage rooms." Jackson responded.

"Well Four, it looks like you and I have a door to breach." Jackson smiled and nodded before we both ran off towards the storage Neru was hiding in. "Neru, can I talk to you."

"Go away, you know as well as I do that I'll mess something up mid concert and end up embarrassing you. Alice will never even glance at me then."

"How gives a damn about that woman!" I roared, I heard Neru's breath catch. "She is low life scum who abandoned her assignments. I could care less about what she thinks, and if she does have a problem with you she can take it up with me." I finished in an authoritative tone. "Now we can do this one of two ways. Either you can open this door or I can channel my rage into and breach it, your choice." I said, sure enough I heard the latches slid and the door opened slowly, exposing a very haphazardous looking Neru. I sighed as I looked her over. "Alright let's get you cleaned up." I said picking her up and piggybacking her to Julia. "Julia where is Len?"

"I don't know." She responded taking Neru and sitting her down in the dressing chair. "My god girl, look at that face and this hair!" She exclaimed messing with Neru's hair. "I'm going to have to do iit all over again."

"I'm sorry Julia."

"It's perfectly fine sweetheart, I wouldn't have signed up for this job if I did't want to spend a lot of my time doing this." She responded and began working on Neru. I turned and left, getting dressed in my "Rocker outfit." After that was finished I walked out on stage, there was a massive crowd of people the amphitheater was almost full. I walked up to the mic and looked over the massive crowd. 'Looks like we are gonna need to play a couple of tide over pieces until the start of the concert.' I thought

'Yeah, no shit dumbass.' Was Ultimatum's extremely angry response. I backed away from the mic a bit.

'what crawled up you and died?'

'You gave my postion away to someone else!'

'Yeah because you can't play the bass here. There aren't any holographics.'

'You could have let me use your arms.'

'And how am I supposed to play the violin?' I snapped back, finally growing tired of Ultimatums attitude.

'Figure that one out for yourself dumbass.'

'THAT'S IT! GO BACK IN YOUR BOX!' I bellowed mentally, picturing in my mind Ulty getting thrown into a soundproof box and having it seal itself behind him. I walked back up to the mic and smiled. "Howdy folks! Are you ready to listen to some epic music?" I got a yell in response and smiled as I felt the adrenaline start flowing. "Alright then, well considering how many people are here I guess that I am going to have to do a few tide over songs, let me go grab the rest of Omega." I said before walking back off stage. "Guys!" I yelled, "We need to do a few tide overs, grab your gear and get on stage pronto!" I said, Omega nodded and grabbed their instrument cases and walked out behind me. Once we were on stage the crowd erupted into applause. We uncased and started playing some songs. After a while Haku made a rather flashy entrance and walked over to me. "Did you really have to drop down from the ceiling?" I asked

"But of course. Everyone is ready."

"Well then, let's get this party started." I said quietly to her she nodded and went to go get the Vocaloids and I walked up to center stage again. "Ladies and Gentlemen,"

"_**LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!**_" I roared the audience exploded and I looked over them all smiling. Miku walked up and we started the concert off with a bang. When we got to our finale piece I looked around, Omega had put their hearts into this concert and we were going to go out with a bang!

"Guys, let's do Bad Apple!" I said into our stage mics, communicators for speaking with everyon on stage.

"I'm in."

"Sounds good."

"HELLS YES!"

"Alright then I'll get everyone back out here. Ranger: Inform the Vocaloids of the finale piece and have them get out here."

"Yes sir." Ranger replied and in about 30 seconds the Vocaloids were out on stage in a menagerie of costumes. The Audience got quite, we had them. I looked at Bryan and nodded, he set us off into the song and we played through it perfectly. After the concert we all dropped down to in front of the stage and signed autographs, took pictures, and talked with the fans. I watched my girls avidly chatting away with their fans, it made me happy and sad to see this. I was happy that they had all these fans but I was also sad because I knew Haku, who couldn't sing would never be able to have this kind of experience.

"I'm perfectly happy helping run things on and off stage Mack. I don't need all that attention." Haku said appearing next to me, I barely started at all, I had gotten used to this after being around them for all this time.

"Ya but I still wish you could, they have so much fun and all you ever do is sit in the back smiling. Not taking any credit for anything."

"That's the way the world is, I'm perfectly happy serving you Mack." She said, now that got my attention. Rarely ever did any of my Vocaloids call me by my name, it was usually Master. She wrapped an arm around my shoulder and leaned against me. I could tell all the work today had plum tuckered her out.

"It's alright Haku, go ahead and sleep. I'll catch you when you fall." I said she sigh happily and was out against my arm in seconds. "It amazes me what they can sleep through." I said looking out at the still very loud crowd. Cameron signaled me to join him so I picked Haku up and piggy backed her over and began to help sign autographs and such. Yes I believe that VSL was a success. If only at the time I had known what was coming.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Trial Version

I sat at my desk in my house in Texas staring at the homework sitting in front of me.

"DAMN IT!" I roared, slamming my fist into my desk. "OWW!" I yelped reeling back. Haku came rushing into my room.

"Master are you alright?"

"Yes I am fine Haku, just whacked my hand against the desk is all."

"I see that's good." She said and then collapsed.

"HAKU! MIKU, LUKA, LEN, NERU!" I yelled and my other four showed up. "What's wrong with her?" Everything checks out why is she shutting down?" I asked, Luka knelt down by Haku and using her special ability, Forced Energy Transfer, which allows her to transfer some of her energy to another Vocaloid to keep them running during a concert or to wake them up in the morning. Suddenly the phone rang.

"Call from: Yamaha Inc." I answered

"Hello, Mack Bator speaking."

"Mr. Bator, we wanted to thank you for your assistance in the field testing of our Vocaloids. But we have all the data we need and will be shutting them down now."

"WHAT? You said that I could keep them forever."

"We changed the contract; two can play at that game Mr. Bator." A new voice said from the other end of the line.

"The Director, a pleasure I'm sure." I said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, I'm sure. It has been a pleasure working with you. You may keep the Vocaloids frames, we don't need them any longer." The line then went dead, I hung up the phone and turned around to see that all of my Vocaloids had shut down.

"G-guys? Please, don't leave me. I wanted to keep making mu-music with you." I said tears streaming down my face.

_"They will pay for their betrayal!"_ Ultimatum said, his hologram coalescing next to me, I nodded and dialed up the other Possessors.

"Mack? What's going on? Kaito, Gakupo and the others have just shut down." Loni said.

"I know Loni, same thing here. It's Yamaha, they're stabbing us in the back. Shutting down our Vocaloids and then letting us keep the frames."

"Those bastards!" Bryan raged. "I'm gonna get on a plane and fly over there and kick their asses myself."

"Calm down Bryan, senseless rage won't get you anywhere." Alice chocked out between tears.

"_**She is right We are devising a plan. Once it is done We will contact you and Omega.**_" I said, they confirmed and hung up.

"Ranger, I need you to transfer to my holo, we're going to the school." I said throwing on my jacket and walking outside hopping on my bike before peddling like a man possessed to the school once there I locked up my bike and made my way into the Auditorium. "Ranger: Call Omega and tell them to come to school, this a level 0 priority call."

"Yes sir, informing Omega of level 0 priority call." HE said, I walked up onto the stage activating what is probably the most advanced holographic system in the world.

"Ranger: pull up a 3D blueprint of the building where Yamaha and Crypton Future Media keep their copyrights and everything pertaining to the Vocaloids."

"Yes sir." Seconds later two building popped up I began checking everything in the building schematics in the manner of security. About 20 minutes later Cameron, Ryan, and Jackson showed up.

"Mack what's up? Where are you girls?"

"Dead for lack of the energy to explain the situation in detail." I replied coldly, Ultimatum walked over, using the holographic projector on me to make his body.

"What?"

"Yamaha is going to pay for their crimes." I said, Ulty nodded and explained the situation to the rest of Omega.

"So that's what's going on." Cameron said calmly, he walked over and put his hand on my shoulder, I turned my head back and locked eyes with him, he nodded. Cameron and I had been friends for a long time and could read each other fairly well. I returned my attention to the holograph and began explaining what I was doing.

"I'm going to break into these building and steal everything pertaining to the Vocaloids, I want everything, software, copyrights, everything!" I said and Cameron nodded and he began to go over the blueprints as well, he was the brains behind everything we did, our strategist. I watched as he devised a plan that seemed fairly fool-proof. He and I made a few revisions. "Ranger: Contact the other Possessors and tell them I want them down here, **now**."

"Yes sir." Ranger replied, sending out the email.

"What are you guys doing here on a Saturday?" Came the voice of Mr. Cameron from the back of the stage as he walked up.

"I could ask you the same thing." I replied sadly, getting a raised eyebrow, Ultimatum explained the situation again. "I see, do you need any help?"

"If you could get enough of the orchestra together to creat a distraction at both locations so the two strike teams could slip in undetected." Cameron said, Mr. Cameron nodded

"I'll see what I can do about it." HE said, I nodded and shut down the holographics and went home. It's was time to prepare for Omega's first mission as an elite strike team. Operation: Vocaloid Reclamation , was about to begin. But first, sleep… lots of sleep.

"Ranger: Please have these frames somewhere out of sight before I get up tomorrow."

"Yes sir." And with that statement I went to sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey ya'll! just wanted to tell you that there is going to be a gap between this chapter and 13. 13 is going to be LONG, very long. Given what it's about I'm going to put a lot of effort into making it the best chapter you guys will read out of this entire story. Also wanted to give a quick shout out to Omega-2, thanks buddy for being there when i needed some help.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Ok so maybe this didn't take QUITE as long as i expected but its also only the beginning of this Arc.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: <em><strong>They're Ours!<strong>_: Planning sessions

The next day I woke up at 6:30 and went to school once there I saw the entire orchestra waiting for me at the front entrance.

"Really guys, planning session won't start until 1st period." I said laughing

"You really think your orchestra is the only ones getting involved in this Staff Sergant?" Came the voice of Ashely Claypool, our JROTC Battlion Commander.

"Ma'am!" I yelped snapping to attention and saluting.

"At ease Colonel." How does she know my Halo: Reach Rank? "In this case you're my superior. You will know what to do."

"What Ms. Claypool said is true. You have a school behind you!" I turned to see Mr. Manly, the principal standing there.

"T-thank you, everyone." I said, putting my hand in front of my face, trying to hide the tears

'Do you really have time to be crying?' Ultimatum said, I snapped up, my eyes bloodshot from the halted crying

'you're right.' "Alright, get the students to the Auditorium, Call Omega to the stage!" I barked "Ranger: Where are the other Possessors?"

"Right here boss!" Bryan said walking up.

"Good… where's Alice?"

"She didn't come. Still crying in her apartment over Rin's lifeless frame." Loni said, I nodded.

"Well lets give her a reason to cry in joy." I said turning and walking into the school. "Ranger: Bring the projectors online. Ultimatum, get out here!" Ulty materialzed next to me and we walked up on stage, Omega and the possessors hot on my tail. Once out on the stage a hologram of the Crypton Future Media building was projected for all to see.

"Alright this plan is gonna take a lot of work. There will be two insertion teams consisting of Omega and the Possessors. I will need a distraction at both of the buildings, which is gonna be consisting of your guys." Cameron said, as he laid down the plan step by step for everyone. I watched from the side of the stage, all I could feel at that point was pride, pride for Cameron and his skills, pride for my school so willing to support me without a second thought. But underneath all that was anger, anger at Yamaha for stabbing me in the back, anger at Alice for abandoning her charges and then not coming to help save her one remaining charge, anger at myself for not figuring out how I was going to get everyone to Japan… oh shit how are we gonna get everyone to Japan!

"Cameron!" I yelled walking on stage, he turned and glared at me

"You're interrupting me!" He snarled, I rolled my eyes

"Whatever, how are we gonna get everyone to Japan?"

"I was hoping you had that one figured out."

"No, it just crossed my mind." I said, at this point one of the teachers walked up on stage.

"I know a 747 pilot, he could probably take everyone over to Japan." He whispered in my ear.

"Could you see about setting that up then Mr?"

"Mr. Amzer."

"Oh so you're the other band director." I said, nodding and shaking his hand. "Ok people crisis temporarily averted. Cameron continue." I said, he nodded and launched back into his planning session. After that was over Mr. Manly came on stage and told everyone to return to their first period classes and to begin making poster, banners, anything to help with the distraction effort. He handed the mic to me so I could say my final words. "I wanted to thank you all for helping me with this. I know not all us have seen eye to eye but it means a lot to me that you're all coming together to help me." I said putting the mic in its rack and turning it off and then walking off stage.

After School

I was driving home when I got a phone call from a number I didn't know. But it was a school number so I answered. "Mack Bator speaking."

"Mack, this is Mr. Amzer, I have good news, my friend is willing to fly the school to Japan. For a small fee of course."

"That won't be a problem." I replied. "All that matters is that I have a way to get the plan over there now. Thanks again Mr. Amzer." I said hanging up. Once home Omega, the Possessors and I all began going over the strategy for what we were gonna do once we were inside the building. "For this mission it will require Ranger to be in two places at once, which is impossible. So to resolve that I have made another A.I. ladies and gentlemen I would like to introduce you to Longshot, Cameron this will be your A.I. he will go with you as you will be leading the second strike team."

"Yes sir!" Cameron replied walking over and stick out his arm, I slid the two rings that the Holo system was projected through on to Cameron's arm, and slid in the Longshot chip.

"Good afternoon sir, I am Longshot and will be you're A.I. from here on out."

"Pleasure to meet you Longshot." Cameron said. "Alright, I'll take it from here now that I have the ability to manipulate the hologram. Strike team one will consist of Omega they will hit the larger building, Yamaha, and move in to secure the copyright and disc material, as well as any remaining prototypes that may be in that building. Though I'm not expecting the Yamaha building to have them. The second strike team will consist of the Possessors and me, our objective is gonna be shutting down all the factories that are producing anything related to the Vocaloids, as well as securing any and all prototypes. After that has been completed and we are certain that we have completely and totally removed and obtained all of the copyrights and destroyed all of their disks."

"What about the already published ones?"

"They will remain in Yamaha's control unfortunately. I can shut them down but that would cause to much backlash." Ranger said.

"And stealing all of this stuff isn't going to cause some serious backlash?"

"Oh it will, but you see Longshot and I will be fucking over there primitive security systems and making impossible to prove that we did it." Ranger said, smirking maliciously. I always hated it when he did that, it was flat creepy.

"Ok Ranger that's enough. Your spooking Mack… again." Came a voice from Camerons Holo. It glowed and then Longshot popped up next to Cameron. He had choosen a look similar to Ranger, Army ACU's with camo paint and a sniper rifle on his back.

"Longshot." I said, nodding. He returned it and then disappeared again. With the planning session done we all packed up bags and went to bed, we weren't leaving until next Friday but I wanted to be ready to go ASAP.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: _**They're Ours!**_: _Let's do this! _Ultimatum's moment to shine!

I stood at the caddy corner to Yahama watching HHO and the Knights Battalion protest Yahama taking the Vocaloids away from me. As soon as the side gate guards moved to deal with the increasing crowd, as apperantly some of the locals had heard and were also protesting now. I signaled to Omega and we moved over to the gate, I hooked Ranger in and he took down their security system and opened the gate when went through and began to make our way inside. Once inside I was able to get Ranger into the main database through a service computer.

"Alright Ranger, are there any prototypes here?"

"No sir, however this building does appear to have the designs for the mass production versions. Compared to the prototypes they are terrible."

"Mass production was a key there Rangy." I said as we moved deeper into the building. Along the way we had to near misses as guards from deeper inside the facility went to quell the uprising at the front gate. After a little while Ranger contacted me again.

"Sir, the paper copies of the copyrights are in the room through the next door on your right."

"Roger that." I said and got to the door, it was locked. "Damn it. Ranger is there anyway for you to open this door?"

"No sir, it's a manual bolt lock."

"Can you call the person who has the key to come open it?"

"And how would that benefit us?"

"_I can deal with that._" Ultimatum said coalescing next to me. "_Ranger: Pull up the bio on someone who has clearance to enter this room, I'll check it and assume it._"

"Yes sir." Ranger said pulling up a bio on one of the people Ultimatum read it over and morphed the hologram to take on that person's appearance.

"_There, now all that's left is to call someone down here to open the door._" He said, the rest of Omega went back down the hall and hid in an unoccupied room. I used the Holo to cloak myself. Ranger called a staff member down and when he got there he made some small talk with Ultimatum as he unlocked the door and left, as soon as Ranger said he was gone Ultimatum let his disguise drop. "_Good, that man was short, fat, and a pain in my ass._" He said vanishing Omega came back and we went into the copyrights room, turning on the lights and locking the door behind us.

"Alright guys, spread out and find anything related to the Vocaloids." I said walking over to the computer and accessing it. "Ranger, you ready?"

"Yes sir, I'll have the electronic copyrights in about 30 seconds." He said, that must have been the longest 30 seconds of my life. Suddenly the door's dead bolt was thrown open. Omega dived for cover and I turned my Holo on, again taking the appearance of the man who need in.

"I'm impressed how much thought you put into this." Came and all to familiar and unwanted voice, I casually glanced over my shoulder to see none other than the Director of the Possessors project.

"Ma'am?" I questioned

"I know that's you Mack. It's much to obvious." She said walking over and knocking the chair out from under me. I fell to the ground, standing back up I turned and faced her, dropping my holographic façade.

"Well, I'm impressed you figured it out."

"Yes well when you hear someone call down from this room and that someone is sitting across from you in a meeting its rather hard not to know who it is. Now then, why are you here?"

"I'm simply here to collect what is rightfully mine." I said as I began randomly twitching my hands, my signals to Omega for them to leave and that they were clear all the way to the exit, Ryan and Jackson snuck out behind thee Director. She either didn't hear or didn't care that they were there.

"Oh is that so? And just what is rightfully yours?"

"The Vocaloids you placed under my protection."

"That job is finshed."

"No its not, I was instructed to protect them and that is what I will do. Protect them from you and your people recycling them for scrap." I said, my eyes began glowing

"_**And you can not keep Us from that task!**_" I ground out from between clenched teeth. She smiled and walked up to me I stood my ground, once she was directly in front of me she reached out and touched my face.

"Such a handsome face, it's a shame I'm going to split it open like a coconut." She said. My eyes stopped glowing as Ultimatum defused with me, I paniced mentally.

'What the fuck are you doing?' I yelled at him.

'_Getting rid of a problem,_' he said, '_I figured out what Miku's ability was a long time ago._' He said cryptically before disappearing, l tried to figure out where he went but couldn't find him anywhere. Suddenly I was pulled back to reality by a bright light. Once there I saw that the light was me. Suddenly I realized what Ultimatum said.

"**Seperation**!"

"_And Duplication!" _Ultimatum and I bellowed, throwing our clasped hands apart. The light faded to show Ultimatum standing in his Omega squad costume. "You are in for a world of hurt bitch!" Ultimatum growled walking forward. The director's eyes narrowed as she backed up. Her hand went to her hip and she pulled a Tazer from it, firing it the shock pegs hit the costume and bounced right off. "It's designed to have shocks run across it to simulate an energy shield effect. This armor generates a strong magnetic field, your tazer isn't going to touch me." He said walking up. "Now sleep!" He said winding back and slugging the director in the side of the head sending her flying, and knocking her out cold.

"**Reabsorption**!" I said clapping Ultimatum on the back. 'so what was Miku's Special Ability?'

'The ability to grant one wish to her master, or in our case two because we both are.' He replied.

"I see." I said out loud

"Sir, the files are done. Its time for us to leave, given the amount of racket we've been making the remaining guards are surely on their way." Ranger said, I nodded and using the Holo to cloak me made my way out of the building. Once outside I joined up with everyone else and called off the crowd.

"Now all that's left is to hope that Cameron and the Possessors got the equipment from Crypton." I said to myself as we all walked off. Suddenly my Holo blared to life

"This is Longshot, mission success, 1 casualty, Longshot signing off," Longshot said, my eyes widened as a saw the casualty's name come across my Holo.

Cameron DeLagile: "I think there is one more. Finish 'em for me."


	15. Chapter 15

AN: This chapter is told from Cameron's point of view.

Chapter 15: _**Their Ours!**_: Crypton Future Media

I stood watching the back door from me position in the bushes, trying to ignore the unprofessional fidgeting going on next to me. Loni was nervous and wouldn't stop checking the equipment she had.

"Loni, enough." Bryan said, placing his hand on her shoulder. She relaxed.

"Sir, your window is open." Longshot's voice said in my head, I stood up and ran to the door, the possessors hot on my tail. "Your good to enter." He said I grabbed the handle, nodded to Bryan and opened it, I rolled into the room, nobody. I signaled for the rest of the group to follow. "Sir, the information that we need is in a room on the second floor."

"Damn it, I was hoping we wouldn't have to go up any floors." I muttered under my breath. "Alright here's the plan. Longshot has their security down and is currently scanning for any prototypes. If he finds one we are going to divert, retrieve and move on." I said, receiving very businesslike nods from the rest of the group. We started towards the nearest flight of stairs and were almost there when a door behind us opened.

"What the? Who are you people?" A guard asked. "Wait I recognize your faces, you're the Possessors!" He said reaching for he walkie talkie. I moved, grabbing the Enforcer, my bowie knife, off my hip and dived for his radio, slicing it clean in two.

"Now, now, there will be no calling for help." I said charging at him again and plunging my knife into his heart. "Rest in peace knowing you did your job." I said, pulling the knife out and tossing the body back in the room he came out of.

"What the fuck! Are you insane?" Loni asked me her eye's bugging out.

"No, but if one guard knows we are here they all will. Longshot: Make sure that they can't use their walkie talkies." I said calmly cleaning the blade of my knife with a cloth and slipping it back into its sheath on my hip

"Yes sir." Longshot replied. We continued on our way, I could tell the group was wary of me but I didn't care. I had a job to do and by god I was going to get it finished. Once we got to the stairs I crept up and signaled the all clear once I was at the top. We made our way to the back of the building and were stopped by a locked door barring our way.

"Longshot: can u get this door open."

"One moment please." He said, there was a whirring sound and the door slide open.

"Excellent, team spread out and search for the paper copyrights, Longshot: You and I need to go through their computers to see if they have any more prototypes and get the electronic copies."

"Yes sir!" Everyone responded. I walked over and Longshot got me into the computer and while he was getting the copyrights I began searching the database for any other Vocaloid prototypes. As I looked I began to see hints at one more prototype, an unnamed Vocaloid, who may not have been created.

"Project subwoffer? What's this? I said and began downloading it as well. Suddenly an alarm went off and the P.A. system sprang to life.

"Attention all Crypton employees we have a murderer in the building at this time security is sweeping the building please remain where you are and don't attempt to leave the building under any circumstances."

"Damn it!" I hissed, it was too soon we still only had about half of the paper copies. "Hurry up guys." I said.

"We're going! There this is the most recent one." Bryan said putting the last one into his bag. I stood and we quickly left the room. We hadn't made it 10 feet before a group of about 15 security officers rounded the corner, pointing and drawing their weapons.

"Damn it, guys go! Longshot: Upload the information to Mack. Along with this "I think there is one more. Finish 'em for me." I said pulling my Holo rings off and handing them to Bryan.

"Cameron?"

"Just go, I've got this covered."

"If you die…"

"I'm omega 2, I'm untouchable." I said, turning to face the guards. '15 enemies, 10 pistols, 5 batons... let the bodies hit the floor.' I thought to myself, drawing the Enforcer from its sheath. I gave them a glare that could freeze napalm and an extermly feral grin, watching as they shivered before launching myself at the guards. Stabbing one in the throat, pivoting on my right heel I brought my left leg around, kick another guard in the ribs I felt them break and shatter into him, mincing his internal organs. I continued spinning and jerked my knife out of the first ones neck and knocked the second one to the floor. 'two down.' I thought I heard a pistol hammer being cocked behind me. I grabbed the first guards body and used it as a shield against the bullets, it helped but I was still hit in the side a couple of times I grabbed the dead man's gun turned and fired off seven shots, seven shots, five kills. Not bad if I do say so myself. 'seven down.' I narrowly dodged the next baton strike, reversing my grip on the Enforcer I slashed the guards neck open. 'eight' I grabbed his gun and shot the two wounded guards '10 almost home free.' I thought. Unfortunately I heard the clammering of feet behind me. I turned to see about another fifteen guards coming down the hall. "Damn well looks like this is it." I said before returning my attention the guards that were trying to kill me currently. I dodged another bullet and fired a shoot off, headshot. 'eleven' right as I was about to stab my twelveth person a heavy object hit me in the back of the head and as I was falling to the floor I smiled, 'That was fun.' I thought before passing out.

AN: Ok so this chapter while, necessary was little moore than a test at writing a fight scene. trust me that **will** be the last on for this story, but I do want feed back on how you guys think i did writing this. that includes you Omega-2!


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Back to Mack's POV

Chapter 16: _**Their Ours!**_: Don't count me out just yet

I could feel the tears welling up inside me, and this time I didn't try and stop them I just let them flow. Falling to my knees and letting out an ear piercing scream.

"NOOOOOO!" I screamed. Jackson ran over trying to figure out what was wrong. Ranger being the only person on me that wasn't too emotionally distraught told him what had happened.

"Mack, let's go, we have a squad member to recover." He said, I just slumped a little further. Jackson grumbled under his breath, drawing back his right arm and clenching it into a fist. "Hey Mack. LET'S SEE YOU GRIT THEM TEETH!" He roared popping me in the jaw. "Oh I've always wanted to say that!" He chuckled lightly. Snapped from my daze I stood up and turned.

"Omega, we are moving to the Crypton FM building." I said

"YES SIR!" They responded

"MACK!" Bryan yelled running up. "Delivery for ya... wait Cameron's not back yet?"

"He' not gonna be back." I said showing him the mission report.

"Damn you bastard I told you not to die." Bryan said. "Here, the paper copyrights as well as Cameron's Holo rings." He said handing them to me. I took the copyrights and put them in the binder with the others and then put Cameron's Holo rings on my left arm.

"Longshot, Ranger: What is the probability Cameron is still alive?"

"You won't like the odds sir." Ranger replied as he pulled up a pie chart with the statistics.

"So he could be alive and captured but is most likely dead?"

"Yes sir." Ranger replied. I sigh returning my eyes to the pie chart turned Pacman.

'Damn it Cameron. Why, why did u go and die on me? I still… we still needed you!' I thought to myself before turning and walking towards the Crypton building. As I did, my phone began ringing, Cameron's ring tone. I grabbed it and put it to my ear. "Cameron! Are you still alive? Where are you?" I asked quickly, the only response I got was a dark and ominous chuckle.

"Your friend is still alive but he will be staying with us until we have finished our experiments."

"Who is this? What are you planning on doing to Omega-2?" I barked

"So many questions." The voice replied. "To answer your question, I am the true director of the Possessor Project. As for what I am going to do to your friend, nothing much." He replied maliciously, hanging up.

"You son of a bitch! Ranger: Find where that phone call came from!"

"Yes sir. Tracing, sir the call was made while on the move."

"Damn it, where?"

"Here sir, somewhere in this area." Ranger said, illuminating an area of about 15 or so miles. "I have no idea what the Director would want with that area. There is nothing out there, just a bunch of cliffs."

"Is there a possibility he has a steriotipical bad guy lair underground somewhere in that area?" I asked

"Possibly sir." Longshot said now, popping up on my left arm. "There is also a possibility that if we don't hurry Cameron won't be alive when we get to him."

"Your right." I said, I called everyone together. "Alright here is the low down, Cameron is still alive, but has been taken hostage by Crypton Future Media. We have a general idea as to where he is but can't say for sure. Now I am going to ask that all HHHS members and Possessors return home. This is no longer your fight, this is just a thing between Omega and Crypton." I said, I got several complaints but silenced that with a raise of my hand. "I don't care what your opinions are, I want you all to go home and get ready to throw a welcome back party for when Omega gets back." I said, everyone grudgingly agreed. I then turned to Ryan and Jackson. "Ok guys, I have no idea what is going to happen or if we are even gonna come back from this but I wanted to let you both know it has, is, and always be a honor serving with you." I said shaking their hands.

"Alright, let's go get Omega-2." Ryan said, I nodded.

"Yes, let's."

AN: Ok, the next several chapters are going to be from Cameron's point of view. Also, I **am** a writer there for a live, breath, and eat reviews! So if ya'll would be so kind as to take a few moments out of your day to write one i would be much obliged.

Thanks and as always. Speak softly but carry the Big Stick,

rm928


	17. Chapter 17

AN: This chapter is back in Cameron's point of view.

Chapter 17: _**Their Ours!**_: One more

I only remember bits and pieces after I was knocked out, I was put in a car and had a bag put over my head. There was a lot of road time and at one point I heard someone talking. The next thing I remember was being drug out of the car and pulled somewhere. Once the bag was removed I realized I was in some kind of underground complex.

"Where am I?" I asked, the man next to me chuckled

"You're in our base and factory, we kept back ups of our copyrights here just in case we lose them or they are stolen, this is also where the prototypes were built." HE said

"You are rather open for this being a secret base." I said, he chuckled again, that was gonna get old fast. Suddenly two things dawned on me, one they still had the copyrights and b the Enforcer and it's sheath were missing. "Where is the Enforcer?" I asked

"Enforcer? You named the knife you were carrying?"

"Yes, now where is it?"

"It's being held onto by some people for you." He said.

"Sniper without a knife." I grumbled under my breath, we arrived at what appeared to be a long hallway of cells.

"Put him in with the inactivateable one." The man said, the guard that was with us dragged me down to the third door and tossed me in. closing and locking the door behind me. The room was small, it had a bed, sink, toilet, and a small window. The door was solid save for the small window in the upper portion of it. I noticed what appeared to be another person huddled in the corner.

"Hey, are you ok?" I asked walking over and shaking her shoulder. It was then that I realized that this girl had speakers for arms and wasn't breathing. My mind flashed back to what the man had said. "So you're a Vocaloid to huh? Well isn't that nice." Now I have seen and helped Mack run maintenance on his girls that I was pretty sure I could fix this one. I rolled her over on her stomach and opened up the back panel, there were no visible problems from this angle, however there must be some reason it isn't running. I closed the back panel and opened up the chest and stomach area panels, her power source was glowing, a condensed ball of blue energy trapped in a slotted ball of metal. I looked around and saw that a vast portion of wires were missing. "So if I replace these it should work, now if only I had something to cut the wires of the light bulbs electrical sockets, and unscrew them, with." I said out loud, as if on que I heard some shuffling above me. I looked up and saw that there was a grate in the ceiling. I could hear people talking through it.

"Hey, what do you want to do with that prisoners knife?"

"Just toss it, he won't be needing it anymore, besides by the time the week is up he'll be so brainwashed he won't even know his own name, simply the Directors orders."

"Aren't you glad we don't have to go through that."

"Ya. Ugh the nearest metal incinerator is two floors away."

"Just drop it down that grate over there. It leads into the water system I think."

"Alright." I heard one of the guards coming towards the grate, I quickly hid against the wall and then decided it would be best to hid under the bed, which I did. I heard the grate open. "Hey man this goes into one of the cells. You sure I should just drop it down here?"

"Is the prisoner in there?"

"No."

"Then why shouldn't you?"

"Alright fine." He said dropping something it hit the floor and bounced before landing right next to the bed, it was the Enforcer. "Come on lets go get something to eat." The guard said, closing the grate and walking off. Once their footsteps had faded I crawled out from under the bed and grabbed the Enforcer, pulling it out of its sheath I checked the blade, impeccable as always. I went back to examining the Vocaloid.

"Alright so I need a section of wire about 2 feet long and then another section about one foot long." I said standing and walking over to the light fixture on the wall, quickly unscrewing the cover and then the socket and fixture I was able to expose the wires beneath. "So if I take about this much out I should have enough for what I need with some surplus, which is always good to have." I said pulling out a grandiose amount of freshly cut wire. Quickly reattaching the light and such I tried the switch, strangely enough only the fixture on the other side was the one that didn't work. Suddenly I heard a door opening in the hall. Quickly sheathing the Enforcer and hiding it and the wire under the bed and closing the Vocaloid back up I sat on the ground staring at the Vocaloid like I was trying to figure out why it wasn't working. The door was unlocked and I stood up as instructed, placing my hands above my head.

"So, I see you found the unusable one, Iroha." The man said.

"Yes I did, whats wrong with her?" I asked, hoping that the Director would know so I would be able to fix it by focusing on a specific problem first and then fix it overall.

"No idea, it has just never worked." He said, then signaling to the guards I was escorted out of the room.

"So whats on the agenda?" I asked

"You are going to be strapped to a chair and be forced to listen to a variety of different soundwaves for about an hour. Then you **will** eat your dinner. And then you will go back to your room relax, keeping in mind that you will be getting up at 6:30 tommorow."

"Sounds like I'm going to be a busy man." I said, he nodded and we walked into a room covered in a variety of speakers with a chair in the middle. I was walked over and shoved into the chair which had automatically activating restraints. After that everyone left the room and then next thing I know be doused in cold water.

"You did quite well." The director said.

'Yeah that's cause I fell asleep dumbass!' I thought to myself. We entered a room full of guards, the mess hall I was once again walked over to a specific location, given food and told to eat, which I did with little difficulty because I was hungry and I'll eat just about anything you put in front of me. Once I finished I was marched back down to my cell and locked in with a reminder of when I was going to be woken up the next morning. It was only 7:30, plenty of time for me to work on the newly identified Iroha. I grabbed the wire and the Enforcer from under my bed, opened her back up and began working. Using the heat generated by her 'heart' I was able to heat the ends to the point of being meldable once I was done with that wire I hit a bump in my plan, the second wire that required a longer cord was farther away from the heart and not long enough to reach it. I grunted as I tried to get it closer, I shifted the arm around a little hoping that the wire was in it also and would be moved closer if I moved the arm, it didn't work. So I grabbed and forcibly pulled the cord out so I could get it close enough to melt it a litte and the melded it with the wire patch doing the same on the other end. "Well let's hope it doesn't have any issues with what that is attached to." I said, closing the panels up and pushing the start button… nothing happened, I began looking around inside her again and that was when I spotted it, the cord I had yanked on had come unplugged from its small socket. I reached in and quickly plugged it back in. there was a faint whirring noise as she powered up. I closed all the different hatches on her and she sat up looking at me there was a slight pause before her eyes widened as she realized she didn't have any clothes on. Next thing I knew I was laying on the floor staring at a girl wrapped in a sheet.

"Why were you staring at me… pervert." She said, blushing.

"I am not! I was making sure that the whirring and sitting up wasn't a fluke."

"Yeah right, like I'm gonna believe a pervert like you."

"Would you rather I take my jury rigging back out of you so you go back into permanent shut down?" I asked, she shook her head, the sheet getting shaken loose in the flurry. It fell and I got clocked upside the head by a… speaker floating next to her, as a matter of fact there were two speakers floating next to her. "Why are there speakers floating next to you?" I asked, she looked at them.

"They are all part of my sound system." She said "Project Subwoofer." My eyes widened, so she was Project Subwoofer. "However until I am binded I can't actually use them to do any singing with." I sighed, then it dawned on me. Haku was a badass ninja, could this girls speakers possibly be used as weapons. I looked at my watch, 11:05, damn it.

"Alright let's continue this discussion tomorrow I am gonna be a busy man at 6:30 so I need some sleep."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: _**Captured!**_: Cameron's unbreakable will!

After about the third day of the sounds they finally figured out I was sleeping through the whole thing and as such began to give me hard shocks every 15 seconds at around 2,000 volts per, lets just say that it hurt like a bitch and leave it at that. Iroha was now using my sheet as clothing. I planning on escape soon though so I need to ask her what her sound system could do.

"Iroha, what exactly **can** your sound system do?"

"Right now its worthless, all it can do is be used as a weapon or gravitron system."

"Gravitron?"

"I can fly with it." She replied, in my mind I was already concocting a plan, if I could get her to blow out an exterior wall, such as this one, she might be able to fly us out of here or at least a controlled glide until we hit the ground at which case we would need to run like mad. It wasn't perfect and it was full of holes but I didn't need a perfect plan just something to get signal to my cell phone, which they had overlooked in their body search I guess… wait, cell phone! I rushed over to the window and shoved my phone in it, sadly there was still no signal. "Damn it, ok then Iroha how do you feel about escaping this forsaken hell hole say… tonight?"

"Come again? Leave here, me? I can't leave here, the director still doesn't know I'm alive!"

"The director is evil I tell you evil!" I said, she shook her head no.

"I still don't see why you are insisting that he is evil. He has done nothing wrong."

"I am here **against **my will and be subjected to all kinds of torture and that doesn't classify as doing something wrong?" I yelled throwing my hands in the air in frustration.

"Pervert, please don't shut me out like this. You're the first person to show me any kindness."

"I am not a pervert! Also isn't this the first time you've been activated?"

"No, the first time was with all the others but the director deemed me unnecessary so he had me shut down and stripped for parts."

"That lying bastard knew exactly what was wrong with you then." I said clenching my fist. I walked over to Iroha and took hold of her hands, her speakers folded back so that her hands were exposed. "Iroha, I want you to show the director that your alive again, let's see what happens."

"Why?"

"Because I want to know how it is that you, a Vocaloid who never worked to begin with is running now?" The director said walking into my cell.

"Who are you?" Iroha asked, "You have the Directors level access but you are not the director that started the Possessor Project." Her speakers encased her hands and the floating ones also aimed at the director, he laughed.

"I don't know how you managed to activate this one boy but it's all over for the both of you. I can't have smart people trying to break out of my prison." He signaled to the two guards that had come with him. "Take care of them and then dump them in the ocean." He said, turning around and walking out, the door closed behind him. The guards looked the two of us over.

"Deal with him, then have some fun with her?"

"Ya." I snarled, if there was one thing I couldn't stand it was rapists. They leveled their weapons with my head, but didn't have to pull the triggers before Iroha had blown them through the wall with sound waves. I walked through the hole and pulled out the Enforcer.

"Die you bastards!" I growled before stabbing them both through the heart. "Now do you believe me when I say he is evil?"

"Yes, it's time to leave." She said, I shook my head.

"No, there is some stuff I need to get first. I can't leave a single copy of the copyrights in their hands." She nodded and we both turned and ran out of the prison block. "Do you know your way around?"

"But of course, this is where I was built, it's also where Vocaloids are supposed to spend their first six months, the only exceptions having been Miku, who was shipped out unactivated, and me, who was shut down." She said.

"Can you get me to the room that holds the copyrights." I asked, she nodded and turned left and we went down a long hallway and entered an old room that had rows and rows of filing cabinets. "Alright, I already should have a copy of every copyright but lets go ahead and double check, Iroha, can you get into the computer and find the electronic copyrights?"

"Sure." She responded walking over to the computer and turning it on. I went and started looking through the filing cabinets, I went through the first two and didn't find any new ones but knew there might be one somewhere so I kept looking. After a while I found Iroha's copyrights, taking them I folded them up and put them in my pocket. After going through the last filing cabinet I walked over and looked through the copyrights on the computer, nothing new there.

"Ok I have everything, we need to blow this place up, anything in the complex that can do that?"

"Well there is one thing… but the likelyhood of it working is slim to none."

"And that would be?"

"Well they are apparently developing some kind of experimental combative exosuit, however you need someone inside it to power up and then you have to reflect its own attack back at it to do any damage to it."

"But if it were to be powered up and such and its attack were reflected back at it?"

"It would blow up."

"Alright, now all we need to do is get one of those idiots to power it up so we can blow it up."

"Yeah and then get out before the massive wall of fire get us."

"Hmmm, can we try getting it into an outer hallway, where you would be able to blow a hole in the wall we blow it up and then jump?"

"Yes that would make sense to only problem is moving it out there."

"If we get it to chase us that shouldn't be a problem." I said as we exited the room. I turned and looked forward, the hallway was full of guards, all aiming at us. "Well, shit."

"I got this." Iroha said calmly, lifting up her arms and pointing her speakers at the crowd. "Cover your ears." She whispered to me before firing off a soundwave that caused all the guards to seize up a little then drop dead. She and I took off running. I stopped, grabbed a pistol and as many spare clips as I could and took off again. After a while of running we were greeted by a mechanical whirring sound. I peeked around the corner to see the Director issuing orders from inside a robot suit.

"Don't let them escape with what they have."

"Yes sir!" the troops replied, I ducked back around the corner.

"Is this an exterior wall?"

"Yes, should I blast through?"

"No, not yet. What is the base for that suits attacks?"

"For the most part high voltage electrical shocks."

"So something like say… the Enforcer here would be able to redirect it?"

"Hypothetically but the odds of that are about a hundred to one."

"Better than nothing. Alright go ahead and make us an exit." I said, she nodded blowing out the wall, this of course brought the whole base running, I pulled out my newly acquired pistol and Iroha put her hands up in front of her, both her speakers locking in place over them.

"Surrender now, foolish boy! You can't fight me I am GOD!" The director said

"No what you are is insane." He growled at me and the troops all raised there weapons, only to be knocked away by Iroha's soundwaves. I stood strong and tall, for some reason unaffected by the sounds. The director gritted his teeth and clasped the robots hands together. "Iroha, go." I said, the director began charging his attack.

"But what about you?"

"I'll be right behind you. Now go." I said, using my command voice.

"Yes sir!" She snapped and jumped out the hole. I laughed, she had called me sir, I love my command voice.

"Turn and face me I want to see the look on your face when you die." The director said, I complied, turning to face him. He fired the electrical bolt. I flipped the Enforcer into the air, grabbing it by the blade and throwing it at the oncoming attack, as soon as the metal passed the electricity, the whole attack curved and hit the knife, which being made of metal, absorbed it and continued spinning until it stabbed into the directors suit. "Impossible I was beaten by a child."

"No you were beaten by Omega-2, Team sniper and tactician, as well as lead guitarist." I said before his suit exploded, I dived out of the hole in the wall only to realize that I was about 400 or so feet in the air. "Damn it." I said, closing my eyes and waiting for the end to come. It never did I opened my eyes to see Iroha holding me.

"So not only are you a pervert but your also heavy." She said as we landed atop the cliff on the opposite side of the cove/bay area that the hideout was located. I turned and looking back at the exploding base saluted.

"Farewell Enforcer, you have served me well." I said, dropping my salute and turning around as I was walking away I hear a whistling sound I dived, knocking Iroha to the ground and getting a very good view in the process, and where I had been standing not 20 seconds earlier was the enforcer buried about three inches deep into the ground. "Well what do ya know, my knife is even more badass than I am." I said reaching down and picking it, placed it back in its rightful place, strapped to my left thigh. I pulled out my phone and turned it on. Luckily it still had some juice. "Hey Mack, this is Cameron I'm just calling to tell you that I just escaped from an underground lair of crazty people can you come and pick me up."

"You really shouldn't waste your minutes." Came an all to familiar voice from behind me. I turned to see Mack standing there, smiling like an idiot.


	19. Chapter 19

AN: This is now back to Mack's point of view

Chapter 19: Things are finally coming to a close

I stood there smiling like an idiot for a couple of moments before I walked up and gave Cameron a hug, he was a little worse for the wear, he looked exhausted both physically and mentally.

"Come on man, lets get you and that one home." I said

"Oh yeah that's right, I forgot about something." The Vocaloid said, walking over and kissing Cameron full on the lips, I closed my eyes and turned around. However rather than a bright flash of light like all the other Vocaloids it was mearly a loud noise that made my headache. Once the binding was done I started walking towards the small plane I had bought, a Cessna Skyhawk, nice plane. "Come on you two lovebirds, let's go. I have to get back to the airport and fill up before making the Island hopping back to the states." I said, both Cameron and the Vocaloid blushed. "Also, whats your name miss?"

"Iroha."

"Nice to meet you I'm Mack." I said shaking her hand.

"So you're the first one."

"Yep I was the first Possessor." I said, putting on my headset and checking out that everything was good before firing up the engine and taking off. Once we were safely back stateside I landed at a small airport in California. "Alright, at this point I can happily say to you two that we are back, **and** I can now kick in autopilot and the plane will do the rest." I said stretching out and turning the seat around. "So tell me what all happened in there Cameron?" Cameron began to retell the story of his capture and imprisionment. I listened attentively. After he finished I turned back around and took over the controls for a while. Once we got near Texas I had to land and gas up again. Once everything was said and done and I had the plane parked in my hanger, I walked over to the car that had been awaiting our arrival. "Oh so much has changed since you were last here!" I said excitedly. "The Vocaloids all reactivated about three days ago. And I have started the construction of what I am calling the Omega Mansion."

"Omega Mansion?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah, I figured we could all use it as a crash and burn from time to time place, as well as a recording studio for the squad and the Possessors. Also its got a variety of commodities such as a shooting range, archery range, swimming pool, sparring rooms for hand to hand and weapons as well. As well as a holographic simulation room for anytimes an omega member needs to blow off some steam and wants to kill something." Cameron was quite for a bit before getting a feral smirk.

"When is it going to be done?"

"If about seven years." I replied, he immediately folded, I laughed as did Iroha.

"Not you to Iroha!" HE said, she just laughed harder. Once we got to my house I parked the car in the driveway and walked inside.

"Hey guys I'm back and I brought someone with me." Jackson and Ryan came running around the corner, both promptly tackled Cameron, wrapping him up in a massive hug.

"I'm so glad your ok, I didn't know what I was going to do without you around to bug!" Jackson said worriedly, Cameron chuckled messing with Jack's hair.

"I am sure you would have figured something out."

"Iroha?" Came Haku's voice. "Oh my word, guys it Iroha!" She said running over and wrapping the newest addition to Omega up in a hug. Iroha hugged her back and I stood and watched as everyone exchanged pleasantries

"It's a lovely thing to watch isn't it sweetheart?" Luka said walking up behind me. I pecked her on the cheek.

"Indeed it is." I replied smiling. After everyone was done reunionizing, yes it's a word… who cares if I just made it one 20 seconds ago, I called everyone to order. "Alright guys listen up, I was thinking that since Cameron is now back I should probably unveil my latest idea to you."

"Another one? I thought the Mansion was gonna be the last great thing coming out of you."

"Nope, I was thinking that since, there is a large area here." I said pointing at a hologram Ranger had projected for me. "In the plains of Colorado, we could talk to the City of Dnver Council and see about opening a music academy there, Vocaloid Music Academy."

"Are you sure it's a good idea for a bunch of high schoolers, who haven't even gone to college yet, open a music academy?"

"See that's the thing. This little bastard is several things. A.) not small. B.) its gonna be for anyone who wants to major in music starting freshman year of highschool. And C.) its gonna be an international."

"Oh god here he goes again with the whole let's make a school based off of an anime."

"Hey now, this one is not based off of an anime!" I said pointing an accusatory finger at Jackson for saying that. "It's based off a music video." I corrected.


	20. Chapter 20: Finale

Chapter 20: Flash forward: 6 years

I sat on the steps of the VMA, Vocaloid Music Academy, boys dorm eating my lunch and think about the up coming graduation ceremony. While not VMA's first it was its creators graduation ceremony as Cameron, Ryan, and I were graduating, Jackson was three years behind us so he was just starting the college part of the academy's curriculum. I had decided that unless it was a gig I was gonna stay on campus so my girls wouldn't have to move, I could help teach, and so I could help Jackson whenever needed. Now I am sure you are all wondering what happened to everyone over the time skip. Well here is the low down, I am 'married' to my girls. Cameron **is **married to Iroha. Ultimatum and I can separate at a moment's notice and as such have been the center of the militaries attention for quite some time now. Ryan has expanded his repertoire and can now play piano, all the clarinets, trombone, trumpet, and accordion. Jackson can now sing a few of our songs and is now the worlds best drummer like… **ever**. It's a little scary truth be told.

"Hey Mack! Stop writing down our life story and come on… you're gonna be late to your own graduation!" Cameron yelled before running off. Well I guess that makes this my final entry, this is Mack a.k.a. Omega-1 signing off.

AN: Well I hope u all had as much fun reading this story as I did writing it. it was truly a blast and I have to thank Omega-2 for all his help in this as it would have been impossible without him, so thanks old friend.

And as always folks, Speak softly but carry the Big Stick,

Rm928 a.k.a. Omega-1


End file.
